Switched!
by Game-Tycoon
Summary: What if the Super Mario Bros were the Super Sonic Bros? What if Fox, Falco, and Krystal were ninjas? What if Luffy fought ghosts? What if I'd stop talking? Find out in this story of switching and swapping! Accepting requests.
1. Super Sonic Brothers!

**Chapter 1-Super Sonic Bros.**

**Ty: Welcome to Switched! The first chapter and today's story will feature the Sonic cast taking over the roles of the Mario cast. The roles are as followed**

**Sonic-Mario**

**Tails-Luigi**

**Amy-Peach**

**Cream-Daisy**

**Toadsworth-Knuckles**

**Eggman-Bowser**

**Others-Toads.**

**I hope all my readers out there enjoy my newest story. Now let's start the fic**

**

* * *

**

"ZZZZZZZ." Sonic was asleep, snoring up a storm. Tails, who was in the bed next to him, was covering his head with a pillow, trying to drown out the noise. It was 3 o' clock in the morning and he hadn't slept since Sonic fell asleep. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. Tails through the pillow at Sonic knocking him off the bed, "Tails! What was that for?!"

"Sonic, you've been snoring for hours! I couldn't even sleep and I had to try my hardest not to hit you earlier! Today we have to meet the princesses and I'll be falling asleep when Cream is talking, and she'll think I think she's boring, and she'll hate me, and she'll never talk to me aga…" Before Tails could keep rambling, Sonic covered Tails mouth.

"Tails. You're talking to much and to fast. No one can understand you."

"Sorry about that. It's just…"

"I know, I know. You get some sleep while I go run around a bit."

"Thanks brother. I'm glad you're not some fat Italian plumber who eats only pasta all day. Then you'd really need to run."

"That's for sure. Bye Tails, see ya in a bit." Sonic ran out of the house, across a hill, and toward the horizon.

"Wish I could go that fast." Tails slipped under the covers and quickly fell asleep. 4 hours later Tails was awake and making a breakfast of bacon and eggs. "Wonder where Sonic is. Probably fell asleep while he was running. He sleeps to much." Tails put the breakfast on two plates, set them on the table, sat down, and started eating. In a few minutes Tails was done eating and getting ready to meet Princesses Amy and Cream. Sonic had saved Amy numerous times before and saved Cream once before. When Cream visited the Hedgehog Kingdom a few days after Sonic saved her, Sonic introduced her to Tails. The two became friends fast and soon after Tails got a crush on Cream. After he got the crush on Cream, he and Sonic both learned that Cream was Amy's cousin. This had surprised them both. Cream visited often and soon decided she'd live on the barrier in between her Kingdom and our kingdom. Tails was now ready and about to head outside but he saw a blue blur heading his way. "Whoa!" Tails stepped to the side as Sonic ran in, ate his whole breakfast before Tails could even blink, and appeared next to Tails.

"You're cooking gets better every day Tails. You should make something for Cream before we go."

"You think so brother! I would make something but I don't have the ingredients or have enough time!"

"Now I know why God gave me my amazing speed! Write me down a list and I'll get everything you need."

"I'll do that!" Tails spun his tails around and flew to their room. Tails flew back down, paper in hand. "Here you go Sonic!" As soon as Tails gave Sonic the list, he ran out and came back 2 seconds later with two bags on his arms. "There's no way you could have gotten that stuff and paid that fast."

Sonic wagged his finger and said, "Don't worry. I left the money on the counter before I left."

"You're the best brother ever Sonic!" Tails hugged Sonic, took the bags, and ran to the kitchen. 30 minutes later, Tails ran out with a 2-layer cake.

"How'd you make a cake that fast?!"

"Not even I know. Enough about my magical cooking skills, it's off to Princess Amy's castle."

"Yeah!" Sonic ran out of the house, leaving Tails and his cake behind.

"You're so forgetful Sonic." Tails went outside and jumped inside his plane, the Tornado. He carefully set the cake down next to him and started the plane. "Off to the castle!" The Tornado flew up into the air and straight to the castle where Amy, Cream, and most likely Sonic, were waiting for him. It took about 15 minutes for Tails to get to the castle. Tails jumped out, took the cake and ran off to the front door. On his way, he met Amy's guards, Vector and Espio. Vector is a loudmouth crocodile that enjoyed music too much. He also had a protégé named Charmy, who is a young bee who wanted to do his best for the kingdom. Espio is a chameleon and a skilled ninja. Though he is an extreme opposite of Vector, the two our friends. No one is sure how someone so quiet and serious can be friends with someone so loudmouthed and goofy. Tails walked in and met Knuckles who is Amy's personal advisor.

"Hello Master Tails. Mistress's Amy and Cream and Master Sonic are waiting for you in the dining room. What's with the cake?"

"It's…uh…for a picnic. Can you help, please? It's hard to open doors with this cake. I don't want to drop it."

"Sure. Follow me." Knuckles and Tails walked down the hall to a big door. "Here it is. Just walk right in." Knuckles opened the door and Tails walked in.

"What took you so long Tails?! I've been waiting for ya!"

"I'm so sorry that I had to start my plane and fly over here!"

"There's no need to fight boys! You're brothers for Pete's sake!"

Sonic and Tails looked down and said, "Sorry Amy." Tails walked over to the table and set the cake down. Tails took a seat in the next to Cream and her pet Chao, Cheese. Cream and Cheese, that always amused him.

"Hello Tails! It's good to see you again!"

"N-nice to s-see you t-to, Cream." Tails tried his hardest not to blush. It was really hard for him.

"Is something wrong Tails? You're stuttering. Do you have a fever?" Cream put her hand on Tails head, which made Tails blush harder.

"I'm okay, Cream. It's nothing."

"Okay. So who's the cake for?"

"It's…uh…for the four of us. Yeah, that's it."

Sonic elbowed Tails in the rib and said, "Smooth move, Tails. Smooth move."

"Shut it." Tails took out a knife and started to cut the cake into pieces for the four of them. Tails gave the four of them their slices, hoping they'd all like it. Especially Cream.

The three took a bite out of their cake slices and they all exclaimed, "WOW! THIS IS DELICIOUS TAILS!"

"To bad it'll be short lived!" An egg-shaped man in a floating metal machine broke through the wall.

Sonic and Tails stood up and yelled, "Eggman!"

"That's right, hedgehogs! Now, if you princesses are done!" Two mechanical hands popped out of the side of Eggman's machine and grabbed the two princesses. "Catch me if you can, hedgehogs! You know where I'll be!" Eggman zoomed out of the room toward his floating castle.

"You ready to go Tails?!"

"If it's to save Cream, always!"

"Don't forget Amy, Tails!"

"Sorry. Let's go!" The two brothers ran/flew out of the room across the land till they reached a castle. "Is this it?"

"How should I know? Eggman changes what his castle looks like every time!" Sonic and Tails ran inside, taking out any mechanical animals on their way. At the very top of the castle, one of Eggman's generals, E-101, was waiting for them. "This won't take long. Just let me handle it." Sonic zoomed through E-101's body, causing him to explode into hundreds of shiny mechanical pieces.

"Ooo. The shiny fireworks," Tails said, as if in a trance.

"Uh, Tails? Let's go."

"Huh? Yeah, right." The two jumped off the top of the castle. Realizing what had just happened, the two started falling.

"Yo, Tail! Help me here!"

"I got ya Sonic!" Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and floated to the ground. "I've got a question Sonic."

"What is it, buddy?"

"Are we really going to waste our time running around 3 whole areas with four places to find the princesses, or are we just gonna run straight that. Honestly, I'd go with the latter."

"Latter's good for me." Sonic and Tails headed straight off to Eggman's floating castle. It hadn't taken long since Sonic had grabbed Tails and ran straight there. "We're here! Uh…Tails?"

"How do you…gasp…run so fast?"

"I'm blessed."

"Whatever. Just give me a ring so I can heal!"

"Here ya go." Sonic handed Tails a ring, which vanished when Tails grabbed it. Tails got up and brushed the dirt off his fur. "We're off!" Sonic and Tails charged inside, heading straight for Eggman's throne room. Sonic and Tails kicked the door down and charged in. "Where are you Eggman?! We're here!" Inside the room was hundreds of shiny computers, a bridge for some reason, and some lava was under it.

"My name is Dr. Robotnik! NOT EGGMAN!" Eggman, still in his machine, floated above the bridge. Behind him were Amy and Cream, both bound and gagged to chairs.

"Maybe we'd call you Robotnik if you didn't look like an egg. If you'd run and lose a thousand pounds, you wouldn't look like an egg."

"I weigh 237, not over 1000!"

"Whatever Eggman. Tails, let's boil this guy! Grab the axe on that end of the bridge! I'll distract Eggman!" Sonic jumped onto Eggman's machine and blew a raspberry at him, "Catch me if ya can, Eggman!"

"Grr! Get back here, hedgehog!" Eggman got off his seat and started grabbing at Sonic, while Tails was heading for the axe.

When Tails got to it, he whispered, "Yes!" Tails raised the axe over his head and yelled, "Good bye Eggman!"

Sonic jumped off Eggman's bald head and landed on the opposite side of the bridge, "Do it Tails!"

"YAH!" Tails slammed the axe on the suspension ropes, causing the bridge to fall into the lava. Eggman just floated there, not changing his facial expression for a second. "Darn."

"You two are stupid. Good bye." Eggman pressed a button on his machine causing hidden doors around the room to open, letting hundreds of robot guards inside the room. The robots swarmed around two brothers, aiming guns at their heads.

"Uh…is this supposed to happen?" Tails and Sonic both had their hands raised above their heads.

"Not normally Tails."

"HA! I finally caught you two. Super Sonic Brothers, HA! There's nothing 'super' about you two! Robots, fire your lasers on my mark. One, two, thr…" Eggman noticed a shadow growing above his head. Eggman looked up and saw a hammer as it collided with his face, sending him and his machine crashing into the ground.

Amy stood there, hammer on her shoulder, growling, "No one EVER ties me up! YAH!" Amy raised the hammer above her head but slowly, Sonic lowered it, "Why'd you stop me Sonic?"

"Let Tails finish this. It'll help him with his shyness...and his romance issues."

"Fine."

"Now just follow my lead." Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, dragging him and Amy into the swarm of robots, "Tails! Help!"

"Sonic?!"

"Finish off Eggman! That's the only way to stop these robots!"

"But?"

"AAAHHH!" Tails turned around and saw Cream being surrounded by Eggman's robots. She didn't know about Sonic's plan so she was in REAL danger.

"Cream! That's it! Eggman, you're going down!" Tails ran to the once again floating Eggman. "Take this!"

"Huh?" Eggman turned his head at Tails who was aiming a kick at him. "Crap." Tails' kick sent Eggman off his machine, and hurtling out of his castle. "CURSE YOU SONIC…I MEAN YELLOW GUY! GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" All the robots fell to the ground as Sonic began the 'Humpty Dumpy' rhyme.

"Tail! My hero!" Cream ran up to Tails and gave him a big hug, making him blush a deep shade of red.

"Good job bro." Sonic and Amy patted Tails on the back. After the whole scene was over, the four hijacked one of Eggman's machines and flew back to the castle. Unfortunately, when they got there, they met with a furious Knuckles.

"Where were you four?! I've been looking all over this castle for you all! Excuse me, EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE, was looking for you!"

Amy walked forward and said, "Nothing happened Knuckles. We just had…a party with Eggman."

"Eggman? But he's the enemy?"

"Let's just say he's probably seen the errors of his ways."

"…Fine. Just don't do something like that again. The kingdom was terrified with you gone."

"They always are. As long as Sonic is here, I'll be okay." Amy hugged Sonic arm and happily sighed.

Cream stepped forward and said, "Don't forget we have Tails to thank to! He's the one who stopped Eggman after all!" Cream hugged Tails once more as Sonic and Amy smiled at each other.

Inside Tails' mind, he was shouting _'YES! WOO HOO!'_ "Hey Cream, can I ask you something…alone?"

"Sure Tails!" Cream followed Tails down the hall and stopped at the end. "What is it Tails?"

"Would you…uh…be my…g-girlfriend?" Tails closed his eyes and looked down, fearing rejection. Tails looked back up at Cream when he felt her kiss his cheek.

"Of course, Tails." Cream smiled as she hugged Tails again and clung to his arm.

"_Sweet! I'm dating Cream! Woot!'_ Cream looked up at Tails who was beaming happily. She smiled at him and he smiled back. As soon as the two got back to Sonic and Amy, Sonic's stomach made a loud growling noise.

Amy giggled and said, "Come on guys! Let's go finish Tails' cake!"

The four thrusted their arms up into the air and shouted, "YEAH!"

* * *

**Ty: I know this chapter is more action and romance based than the chapters in my other stories, but (hopefully) the future chapters will be more comedic. Next chapter, Star Fox become ninjas in the Village Hidden in the Fur. Stay tuned next time and remember…ENJOY YOUR YOUTH! (Another Ty appears out of nowhere, kicking the first Ty in the head)**

**Ty: GAI! How many times do I have to tell you to stop dressing up like me?**

**Gai: But…Youth? (Gai said as a waterfall of tears flowed down his face)**

**Ty: Do I have to sick Samus on you?!**

**Gai: AH! NO! (Gai cowered in fear as Samus appeared out of nowhere, gun aimed at his face.) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Star Fox Ninjas!

**Chapter 2-Star Fox Ninjas**

**Ty: Welcome to today's chapter of Switched! This chapter Team Star Fox switches roles with the cast of Naruto. Also, if you have a request for certain game or anime characters to switch roles, tell me in a review and/or reply and I'll probably write it for this story. Here is the cast for today's chapter.**

**Fox-Naruto**

**Falco-Sasuke**

**Krystal-Sakura**

**Peppy-Kakashi**

**General Pepper-Hokage (Might not be in)**

**Slippy-Iruka**

**Wolf-Itachi (Leave it to your imagination how Wolf and Falco are brothers)**

**Leon-Kisame**

**Others-Ninjas**

**Ty: Now here's chapter two

* * *

**

Fox was running across the village. "Man, I'm going to be late! I knew I should have gotten that alarm clock like Peppy-sensei told me to! Actually, he needs a watch, always being late to the meetings he tells us to be early too! Wait a minute! Why didn't I just ride my Arwing here! DOH!" Fox hadn't been paying attention so he crashed into a tree. The Village Hidden in the Fur. His home. The place where he was born and raised…and hated. When he was a child, he had been infused with the 9-drum drummer (Best I could think of). The village he had been raised in had many people that hated him that was until he met Slippy. He was the first one who treated him like a person and not like a demon. When Fox passed Ninja Academy, he was assigned into Team 7 with his teammates, the serious avenger Falco Lombardi, and the beautiful vixen, Krystal. Everyone knew that Fox had a crush on Krystal, it was just too plain obvious. Falco is one of the two last surviving members of the legendary Lombardi clan. Falco's brother, Wolf, who Falco swore he would fight and kill someday, had killed the rest of their clan. Everyone always wondered why the Lombardi clan was full of birds and different kinds of dogs. They want to know but they're always too afraid to ask. They didn't really want to know why a bird and a wolf would have kids. He also happened to be Fox's main rival. Krystal was the girl member of Team 7, also being the best genjustu user. When she combines her genjustu skills with that staff she always carries around, she can do some amazing things. Like mentioned before, Fox had a crush on Krystal, but, like pretty much every girl in the Hidden Fur village, she liked Falco. Falco always turned her, and all the other girls, down. The three of them were best friends, no matter the fact that they all have extremely different personalities. Then there was their sensei, Peppy. He's always late to the team meetings and he's always reading that book. The book that proved that Peppy-sensei was perverted. Finally, Fox arrived at the bridge where Team 7 would be meeting.

Falco was smirking at Fox, like he always does when he thinks Fox had done something stupid, "Forget about your Arwing again, Fox?"

"Shut it, Falco, or I'll sic my clones on you!" Fox looked around and saw Falco's and Krystal's Arwings parked nearby.

"Heh. Like they could even put a scratch on me." Falco just laughed.

"No one would see you have a scratch because of all the feathers you have, chicken boy." Fox then started making chicken noises as Falco glared at him. Little did they know, Krystal was above them, her eyes blazing.

"Stop fighting!" Krystal smashed her fists onto both of their heads. The two fainted on the spot, getting up right before Peppy arrived.

A puff of smoke appeared next to the ninjas. As it cleared it revealed Peppy, who like always was reading that book of his. "Hello you three."

At the same time, the three shouted, "You're late!"

"Sorry. I took a wrong turn." Peppy said as he put his book into his pocket.

The three shouted again, "That's what you always say!"

"And that's what makes me special. I can remember something I said a day back. But we don't need to worry about me, since I'm not the ones late."

"Huh?"

"Team 10 is coming here. We have a mission with them." Fox and Falco sighed as Krystal began to get angry. She was a rival with the girl of Team 10, Katt Monroe. Along with her, the others were the pig, figuratively and literally, Pigma Dengar, who never stopped eating and the always bored, Andrew Oikonny. Sometimes, it's like he can't go a single sentence without drag or troublesome. Team 7 waited a good 30 minutes till they finally got there.

Katt just looked at Krystal in disgust, "Staff girl!"

"Fur Butt!" The two locked glares, starting to threaten to kill the other.

Fox and Falco sighed, Pigma just continued eating a bag of chips he had taken out of nowhere, and Andrew said, "Troublesome women." Andrew shook his head as the two girls pounded his head in. Andrew fainted as the others walked up to Peppy.

"Your mission is this." Peppy reached inside his pocket and pulled out a picture of a cat. "You have to find and return this cat."

"Why do you need all of us to do that?"

"Because your sensei Dash has something important to do, so he sent you to help my squad."

"Uh. Fine." Pigma picked up Andrew as they went off to find the cat…that happened to walk by Peppy.

"Oops." Peppy waited there for a second. Dash dropped down from the trees and walked over to Peppy. "Do you know where Amanda is?"

"She said she'd be over in a second. She was assigning her team of mission." Right as Dash finished his sentence, Amanda dropped down and smiled at them.

"Hello boys. I guess you've been waiting for me."

Peppy just leaned back and said, "Yep. So what mission did you send your team on?"

"I sent them to find a cat."

"That cat?" Peppy pointed behind him. Amanda sweat dropped as she saw the cat she sent her squad to find. "Anyways. I heard that two people wearing weird outfits have been seen around town. I'm guessing that these are two we've been looking for."

"Yep. Wolf and Leon. They are at the river in the middle of the forest."

"Let's go." The three jumped into the trees and ran off to the forest.

Somewhere, near a river, Wolf and Leon were sitting there. "So Wolf. Why are we sitting here?"

"We're waiting for anyone who might want to fight us. And they're coming this way." Wolf stood up as a giant tree wrapped itself around him. "And now they're here." Wolf smirked as Amanda came out of the side of the tree, with a kunai in her hand.

"Illusion Jutsu: Instant Death!" Amanda shoved the kunai at Wolf, stabbing him in the neck. "That was…easy?" Amanda heard what sounded like a shrug and looked behind her. Wolf kicked her out of the tree, making it disappear.

"Shadow Clones are so useful, aren't they? Fire Style: Firewall Jutsu," Wolf did a hand sign as a wall of fire appeared around Amanda. "Wind Style: Wind Burst," Wolf took out his blaster and pulled the trigger. A blast of wind came out of the end, sending Amanda through the fire, across the river, and through some trees. "That's one down."

"And no more will be taken." Peppy landed in front of Wolf and started punching at him. Wolf sidestepped every attack, smirking the whole time.

Leon unsheathed his sword, "Come out, man. I'm waiting."

"Wind Style: Dash Sprint!" Dash…dashed over to Leon, a trench knife on each hand. "Die!"

"Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu." Water flowed from the river and over to Leon. The water formed a shield as Dash slashed at him. "Water Style: Dragon Missile." A dragon made of water flowed from the river and charged at Dash. The dragon crashed into Dash, slamming him into a tree. "Water Style: Tsunami Wave Strike." The water from the river flowed at and flowed across the forest, taking Dash with it. "Now to finish. Water Style: Water Explosion." Leon watched as the area where Dash was exploded. "Two down. Wolf, finish the last."

"I always do. Fire Style: Grand Fireball." Wolf took a breath in and breathed it back out. A huge fireball came out of his mouth and toward Peppy.

"Eh!" Peppy jumped up, dodging the fireball by a few inches. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Peppy dived into the ground and dug toward Wolf. When Peppy reached Wolf, he pulled him down, leaving only Wolf's head above ground. "Ya!" Peppy kicked at Wolf's head, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Another Shadow Clone?!" Peppy turned his head as Wolf kicked him in the side.

"For Jounins, you're not very strong. Fire Style: Volcano Eruption." A mini volcano appeared around Peppy and erupted, hurtling Peppy through the air. Peppy landed on his stomach and slowly tried to get up. He moved his head up and saw Wolf staring at him, his eyes now red. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Peppy watched as his surrounding turned different dark colors.

"What is this?!"

"Your demise." Hundreds of Wolfs appeared around Peppy, all aiming blasters at him. "Die." All the Wolfs shot at Peppy for what felt like three years but in reality it had only been three seconds. Peppy fell to the ground, unconscious, just like the others. "We're done here, but I sense more people coming. Do you want to stay?"

"Sure. That'll be less ninja in this village." Wolf and Leon leaned on some of the trees, while Fox, Falco, and Krystal, who had separated from the others, were searching Peppy.

"Peppy! Peppy-sensei! Where are you?!" The three were jumping around the forest, having been doing so for hours. They had found the cat a while back, not telling the others. Right now, the cat was in Fox's jacket. After a while, the three teammates reached the river in the middle of the forest. Fox stammered as he pointed down at the ground, "G-guys. I f-found him."

"Why are you?" Falco and Krystal jumped over to Fox and looked down. They saw Peppy unconscious, multiple burn marks covering his jacket.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu." The trees surrounding Team 7 burst into flames.

"Whoa!" The three ninjas jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground.

As soon as they landed, Falco heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hello brother."

Falco was extremely shocked. Falco turned his head and simply stated, "Wolf?!"

"Good to know you remember me. Leon, take care of the fox and vixen. I'll get my opposite species brother." Wolf stood there as Falco ran at him.

"Wind Style: Feather Storm!" Falco jumped into the air. Multiple feathers came out of his body, flying at Wolf.

"Heh. Fire Style: Fire Shot." Wolf took out his blaster again and shot at the feathers. A fireball came out of the blaster, burning all the feathers. "Fire Style: Fire Tornado." Wolf spun his finger, making fire appear in midair that started to take the form of a tornado.

"Crap! I'll have to use…that technique." Falco looked at his hand that now had electricity flowing around it. "Chidori!" Falco ran at the tornado, aiming his hand at it. "YA!" Falco slammed his fist through the tornado…but with no luck. The tornado enveloped his hand and soon his body. The tornado burned him for thirty seconds till it dissipated. Wolf walked over to Falco, smirking, "You're still not strong enough brother. Leon, we're done here. Finish off the brats."

"My pleasure." Leon started to do handsigns as Fox and Krystal looked at him in shock, "Water Style: Bubble Prison." Two large bubbles came out from the river behind Fox and Krystal and soon surrounded them. "I'm good to go Wolf."

"Good." Wolf and Leon left, leaving a smoking Falco and trapped Fox and Krystal behind.

3 hours later, Falco was in the hospital and Fox and Krystal were with him. Krystal was comforting him, "It's okay Falco. I know one day you'll beat your brother."

"Thanks guys." Falco turned his head and saw Fox eating off his food tray, "FOX! STOP EATING MY APPLES!" Falco struggled to get off the bed and started to chase Fox down the hallway.

Krystal just giggled and said, "Oh well. Boys will be boys. Come back guys!" Krystal ran out of the room and toward where she saw Fox and Falco run.

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Fur Village…

"Cat! Where are you cat?!" Katt and Pigma, who was still holding Andrew ran across the village, still looking for the cat…that had just happened to walk out from behind them.

"Meow."

* * *

**Ty: Thus ends today's chapter of Switched! Next chapter…will be for you to decide. Remember, just send in a request for what game or anime characters you want to switch and I'll (probably) make it happen. I don't mind if it's in a review or a reply. Honestly, I'd like it in a review form but it's up to you. Good-bye, and now I'm off to write the next chapter for SSBB: The Adventure of Six.**


	3. Legend of Samus!

**Chapter 3- The Legend of Samus**

**Ty: In today's chapter we have the Metroid characters switching with the Legend of Zelda characters. This was a request by avatarjk137. Also remember, I am still taking requests, just send your request in a review and I'll write it. The cast is as follows:**

**Samus-Link (Samus is still a girl in this chapter, she just has to save the saver)**

**Mewtwo-Zelda (Mewtwo is still a guy in this chapter, it's just the saver is going to be saved by the save-e. Also, I am still going with my Mewtwo X Samus like in my main line of stories. That and I couldn't think of a boy that's in the Samus series that isn't evil and/or that she doesn't fight)**

**Ridley-Ganondorf**

**Dark Samus-Dark Link**

**Now here's the chapter**

* * *

"So, Mewtwo is coming, is that correct." Samus was sitting on her massive throne that she didn't even like. She was talking with her princess friend from the Hedgehog Kingdom, Amy. She had happened to be saved from Eggman by Sonic, for the thousandth time, two days ago, and it had seemed her cousin, also, a princess, was dating Sonic brother now. Samus was the ruler of Cyrule, a kingdom that looks old but in reality is very high-tech. It was a smart move, making it seem like her kingdom wouldn't have anything for the enemy kingdom to steal except, maybe, a torch and some pitchforks but who cares about those kind of things anyway.

"That's what I heard one of the guards say. That, and the fact that I used that fancy telescope you have on the top floor and saw Mewtwo coming, on that fancy spaceship of his, this way. Come on, I'll show you," Amy grabbed Samus and walked her to Samus's castle's top floor, which happened to be the floor with her room in it. That was also where the telescope was. Samus was a stargazer; always gazing at the stars and planets out there in that big old space we call…space. "Take a look!" Amy had aimed the telescope and pushed Samus over to it.

"I don't…AH!" At first, Samus only saw the plain that led to Zebes Village, and then she saw a giant pair of purple eyes. Amy had jumped when Samus screamed, so she hadn't seen why she screamed, and her head was stuck in the ceiling.

"Hahaha. Nice to see you to, Samus." Mewtwo smirked as he floated into the room, neither Samus nor Mewtwo noticing the stuck princess hedgehog above them.

"I wondered why you were riding that spaceship earlier when you could have just teleported here. I should have known you would have surprised me by appearing right in front of my telescope when I looked in it."

"It's one of my many plans. My next plan involves teleporting into your bathroom when you're taking a shower." Mewtwo dropped his smirk when he saw that Samus's eyes were on fire and that her teeth were clenched. "I didn't mean…" Mewtwo couldn't finish because Samus had slammed Amy's hammer into Mewtwo's face, sending him crashing into her wall, through some more walls in the rooms behind it, and outside the castle where he dropped a good 50 stories. Mewtwo teleported himself back to Samus's room before he hit the ground. Samus would have to get one of the maids clean her room because Mewtwo had cement dust all over him and he had dusted it to the floor. "It! I didn't mean it! I was just joking with you!" Mewtwo prepared to block another punch from her, but she just patted him on the shoulder.

"I knew you were, I just punched you for saying it. But if you did mean it…" Samus looked at Mewtwo evilly, and Mewtwo shuddered. "You know what will happen." Samus raised her fist, shook it, and then lowered it. "Anyways, what is with the unexpected visit?"

"I have achieved news that Ridley-Dorf…"

"Ridley-Dorf?"

"Ridley…has been seen around Castle Town. Of course, no one who has seen him has been alive long enough to actually tell anyone that they saw him."

"That would explain the unexplained deaths. But how could you have heard that Ridley has been seen if everyone who has seen him has died? That doesn't make sense."

"Captain Falcon saw him in his ship using that periscope on it one day when he was passing our planet by. He told me just yesterday so I headed out today…that was, though, after I planned a way to surprise you when I got here." Mewtwo smirked again as Samus punched him again. Mewtwo came back several moments later, with a black eye. "Anyways…he's here now."

"What?" Mewtwo pointed behind him. Behind Mewtwo was, in fact, Ridley.

"Hello Princess. Hello Hero of Mon. It's good to see you all again." Ridley flapped in and landed on the windowsill behind Mewtwo.

Mewtwo turned around and glared at Ridley, "Ridley! What do you want?! All we have is torches and pitchforks here…and the fancy telescope that you knocked down…but that's it!" Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball his hand, waiting for the right moment.

"Ah, but you have more than that. You have, 1. The princess of Cyrule, and 2. YOU!" Ridley grabbed Mewtwo before he could launch his Shadow Ball.

"What do you want with Mewtwo, Ridley?!" Samus punched at Ridley, who flew back to avoid her fist and her anger.

"I don't want anything with Mewtwo. It's simple really. In all tales, fiction or not, the bad guy kidnaps the damsel in distress, be it princess or peasant, and then the hero, be it prince, commoner, or destined hero, defeats the bad guy and rescues the girl. Well, I flipped the tale around and kidnapped the hero so now the damsel must try to save her hero. But that won't be happening, because I'll be killing the hero soon and then…" Ridley pointed a claw at Samus, "I'm coming for you. Good-bye Princess! Hahaha!" Ridley flapped away with the dangling Mewtwo with him.

"Dang it! He is the first bad guy to ever think of something like that! If he tells the other villains in the other kingdoms, we're all doomed! Looks like it's up to me to save Mewtwo and the many kingdoms there are!" Samus ripped her Zero Suit off revealing… "Oops." Samus was standing there in her underwear, "I though I was wearing my Power Suit under my Zero Suit." Samus rushed into her closer and put on her Power Suit. "I'm coming to save the day. They should make this into some kind of game, like…Super Princess Samus or something." Samus raided her closet again and pulled out a jetpack. Samus flew out the window and toward Ridley's giant mechanical castle. "Ridley needs a maid or something to clean this place up. It looks like it from ancient times or something." Samus burst through the door, killing some guys when the doors dropped on them. Samus ran through the castle, reaching the second-to-last floor.

"It seems you've arrived Samus." Samus turned her head around, not seeing anything. "Over here." Samus turned around and saw her evil doppelganger, which she didn't even know she had, standing there, smirking.

"Dark Samus! Dark Samus. Dark Samus? That's your name right?" Samus asked as she loaded some missiles into her arm cannon.

"Yes, since I am the evil and…" Dark Samus pointed at her body, "Completely dark, my name is Dark Samus. And know I'll kill you!" Dark Samus shot a missile at Samus just as Samus shot a missile at Dark Samus. The two missiles collided, exploding and sending the two flying back. Dark Samus crashed into a wall, while Samus flipped off of her hand and back onto her feet.

"I'm not going to die yet!" Samus ran up to Dark Samus and charged her arm cannon. Samus thrusted the end onto Dark Samus's stomach and shot, sending him/her (Don't know) through the wall and outside of the castle. "And since I don't like you." Samus took out a Super Scope and shot multiple small bursts at Dark Samus, and then finally one fully charged shot that sent Dark Samus flying into the side of a mountain. "Now to the final floor!" Samus walked up the stairs and into Ridley's room, which was full of machinery and Mewtwo, who was tied to what looked like an operating table. "Ridley! Come out! I know you're in here!"

"I know I'm in here to!" Samus heard a loud mechanical footstep from the shadows. Samus turned to where she heard the sound and saw Ridley, who happened to be in a giant mechanical body that looked like familiar looking man who gets his butt kicked by an elf who, at this moment, was fighting that familiar looking man in space. "Have you come to surrender? What a pleasant surprise."

Samus aimed her cannon at Ridley, "I never surrender! Especially when one of my friends is on the line! Drop dead, Ridley!" Samus shot at Ridley, hoping to hit him.

"I'm hurt Samus." Ridley sidestepped the shot, and then smacked Samus aside. "You should know…" Ridley glared at her "I never drop dead! Cannons, Fire!" About 25 cannons popped out from each arm and shot at Samus. Samus turned into her Morph Ball form and rolled around.

Samus rolled under Ridley's legs, laid a bomb on Ridley's legs, and then changed back from her Morph Ball form. "Ridley. You've kidnapped me many times before, each time Mewtwo kills you but you just keep coming back. This time you kidnap Mewtwo and think you won't die. Then you're sadly mistaken."

"What are you…" Ridley was interrupted when his body suit told him that something was wrong, "Talking about?" Ridley turned his head and saw more than just a bomb on his leg, but the tip up a sword in his back. "How did you release Mewtwo?!"

Samus and Mewtwo smirked, "Technically you did. When you sidestepped my shot earlier, the shot hit the one of the ropes holding Mewtwo down, burning it and letting Mewtwo get free."

"Darn. Should've paid more attention." Ridley put his hands up. "I give up. You win again." Ridley put his chest to the wall.

"You mean I won." Samus pointed to herself and smiled.

"I've changed my mind. YOU won Samus, not Mewtwo like he always does." Ridley had a smirk on his face now. "I'm sorry. I won." Ridley's robotic leg exploded, destroying the robotic body and sending Samus and Mewtwo crashing into a wall. "I'll be back, you two! You can bet on it!" Ridley flew out of the window and headed towards the horizon.

Samus got up, her Power Suit keeping her from being hurt to bad. "Mewtwo…he's gone…we…" Samus looked at Mewtwo, who wasn't breathing. "Mewtwo?!" Samus threw off her helmet and planted her ear to Mewtwo's chest. "No heart beat either! Mewtwo! Don't die on me! …please," Samus started crying, each tear falling on Mewtwo's chest.

"Aw. I never knew you cared so much." Samus looked down and saw Mewtwo's eyes were opened, Mewtwo half-smiling, half-smirking at her. "Uh…Samus?" Samus's eyes were blazing again. If looks could kill, Mewtwo would have been dead years ago. "AH!" Samus punched Mewtwo so hard that he was sent flying out of the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, at a space station out in space, a space elf named Link was chopping at the evil space wizard, Ganondorf. "Give it up, Ganondorf! You've lost!"

"Not as long as…"

"AH!" Ganondorf and Link looked down through the see-through glass and saw what looked like a mutant cat flying at them.

"What is…"

"That?" Mewtwo burst through the glass, taking Ganondorf with him further out into space. The space princess, Zelda, ran up to Link and glomped him.

"Oh Link! You saved me…again! You know what this means," Zelda said seductively.

"Yes! Now let's hop on the Space Mattress of Time and do the bad thing!" Link whisked Zelda away, as they talked about what they though that cat thing was.

Meanwhile, back at Samus's castle, Amy was still stuck in the ceiling. "Samus! Mewtwo! Can somebody get me out of here! Help!"

* * *

**Ty: Honestly I though that was an…interesting chapter. If you have a request remember to send it in and I'll write a chapter for it. Till next time, see ya!**


	4. Pokeball Z

**Chapter 4-Pokeball Z**

**Ty: During today's chapter, I'm going to be doing Super Saiyan Crash's idea of a, as you can guess it, DBZ/Pokemon switch. After this chapter I shall be doing one Silver Horror's requests and then TheRandomChickenOfDOOM's request. The roles are as followed:**

**Goku-Ash**

**Chi-chi-Misty**

**Vegeta-Gary**

**Gir (From Invader Zim, just because.)-Pikachu**

**Roshi-Professor Oak**

**Piccolo-Brock

* * *

**

Goku was sleeping in his bed, his alarm clock about to explode in an…explosion of noise that would scar Goku for the rest of that day. His clock was set to go off at 8:00 and right now it was 7:59 with only five seconds to go.

Five…four…three…two…one…_Bam!_ Goku slammed his fist down onto the alarm clock a millisecond before it went off. Goku shifted in his sleep and didn't wake up for two hours. Of course, I've been wrong before. It was 8 o' clock at night when Goku finally woke up. Goku flung his head up, his hair breaking the ceiling because his bed was a bunk bed and he slept on the top even though he was an only child. "Not again. Mom! The ceiling is broken again!"

Goku's mom stomped into the room, angry that her son, who looked like he was over thirty, had broken his room's ceiling for the 14th time in a week. That's how many times he breaks it a week, one for when he wakes up and one for when he goes to sleep, "How many times do I have to tell you to sleep on your bottom bunk?!" Goku's mom started hammering a board to the ceiling. "Do you even know what time it is?!"

"It's 8 o' clock. That's when my alarm clock goes off and that's when I wake up." Goku walked to the kitchen and walked back to his room with ten plates of bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, and everyone thing else people normally eat at breakfast.

"Yes, my BRILLIANT," Goku's mom with supreme sarcasm, "son of mine, it is 8 o' clock. 8 o' clock…" Goku's mom stormed up to Goku and yelled in his face, "AT NIGHT!" Goku just looked at his mom blankly, "You don't remember, do you?" Goku shook his head. Goku's mom grabbed Goku by his giant hair and pulled him over to Goku's giant calendar that had a picture of…uh…I'm not going to say it. Just use your imagination. Goku's mom shoved his face onto a giant circle that marked a special event that happened to day. "Read what that says."

Goku squinted his eyes, "Spe…cial…day…get…fir…st…poke…mon." The two stood there for an hour before Goku finally realized what the calendar said, "Special Day: Get first Pokemon! I gotta go mom, bye!" Goku whistled as a golden cloud burst through his wall. Goku jumped on it and yelled at the top of his lungs as he rammed through another part of his wall. Goku's mom sweat dropped as she mumbled having to go to the store and get more wood and nails. Goku fell asleep while riding the cloud and fell off. Goku crashed through the roof of a building, which he was going to anyway. Goku landed on an odd old man who was reading a dirty magazine. No, really, it was dirty. It was covered in dust because he hadn't read it in 30 years. Well…it was dirty in the other sense of the word too.

"Get off me, you falling piece of thirty year old crap!" The old man, who wears a turtle shell on his back, struggled under Goku's somehow monstrous weight. He looked like he weighed 175 pounds but in reality…think about a LOT of elephants. No, a lot of SKYSCRAPERS. Scratch that too, about a little bit less than the weight of Earth. How the old man survived, not even I know.

"Huh? What happened?" Goku got up and started picking his nose for unknown reasons. Goku then wiped a giant booger on a very important looking machine. The old man whacked Goku on the head with his cane, which ended up breaking the cane. Goku then randomly shouted, "My name is Goku and I'm twelve years old."

"Well 'Go…ku?' Twelve?! You look like your thirty. Never mind. What are you doing crashing through my roof while I was reading my po…manga. That's it, manga, and it's called Dragon Ball Z." Roshi nervously looked side to side, hoping this psycho would believe him.

Goku started hopping around like a little kid in a candy store, "I've read that manga all the time. It's so awesome!" Goku did a little danced that scarred the old man for life, "Enough about Dragon Ball Z though. Who're you?"

"My name is Roshi and if you don't get out of my house in three seconds, I'll sic my grandson who has male PMS on you."

"Uh…okay." Goku suddenly did a salute and once again shouted something random, "I'm here for my first Pokemon, Roshi!"

"To bad." Goku fell to the ground and got up and shouted.

"What do you mean?!" Goku pointed to a hundreds of pokeballs on the wall behind him, "Can't I have just have one of those?!"

"No, but you can have this," Roshi pointed behind him as a little robot walked over to them.

The robot rubbed its stomach and said, "I need a taco. If I don't have one, my head will explode. That happens some times. Make me a samich!"

Goku put his hand next to his mouth and whispered to Roshi, "Is it SUPPOSED to be stupid?"

Roshi smirked and replied, "It's not stupid. It's advaaaaaaaaaanced." Goku and Roshi watched as the robot ate a live chicken whole. Roshi sweat dropped, "Gir? What happened to that brain chip I gave you?"

"Oh. I threw that in the trash."

"You did what now?"

"I threw away the brainy chippy thingy."

"DOH! Why would you do that?!"

Gir's head opened up as Gir took out a cupcake, "To make room for the cupcake."

Roshi reluctantly pushed Gir over to Goku and said, "Well here's your partner, bye!" Roshi disappeared just like that. Goku stood there with his new robot partner, who was break dancing, when a door to his right opened up. Out from the door came a twelve year old that also looked like he was thirty with hair spiky enough to rival Goku's. The boy…man…guy looked at Goku and glared at him.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

Goku pointed to Gir, who was petting a dying goldfish, "Roshi gave me this robot for my partner. He's a bit insane at the moment but he'll get over it…hopefully."

"If that's your partner, I challenge you to a battle. I'll send that thing to the scrap heap!" The guy took out a ball and yelled, "Dragonball, GO!" The guy threw a ball to the ground. The ball was enveloped in light when a little dragon popped out. It looked like it was only a few months old.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vegeta and if you don't get your…robot to fight, I'll blast you to pieces!" Vegeta pointed a threatening finger at Goku.

"Fine. Gir. ATTACK!"

Gir's eyes turned red as hundreds of lasers and stuff like that popped out of his head, all aimed at the baby dragon, "Yes sir!" Gir pulled the gun's triggers. All the lasers shot…flags that said 'BANG' out of them that stopped before they came out completely. The little dragon had what seemed like a seizure and fainted. Gir's eyes turned blue again as he started dancing, "Do a little dance!" Out of nowhere, hundreds of SWAT soldiers came out and aimed their guns at Goku and Gir.

One of the soldiers, who seemed to be the leader, walked out of the crowd, "You two are under arrest for attacking Master Roshi's grandson! If you don't surrender, you will both be killed!"

Gir clapped his hands and said, "Yaaaay!"

Goku looked down at Gir and said, "No, Gir, that's bad."

"Aw," Gir took a cookie out of his head and nearly screamed, "Who wants a cookie!" The SWAT soldiers looked at each other for a moment. They all screamed like a Rabbid as they jumped at the cookie. Goku grabbed Gir and ran out of the building. Gir started whimpering as he sadly said, "Cookie…"

"It was just a cookie. I have some in my pocket." Goku took out a cookie and as soon as it was less than a centimeter out of his pocket, Gir jumped at Goku's hand and bit it…hard. "GAH!" Goku ran around all over North Town with Gir eating his hand like a crazed bear that hadn't eaten in five years…well then it'd be dead but think of it as if it was an undead bear who still needs to eat. Goku ran all the way over East Town where he ran to the Dragonball League.

A guard stopped him before he ran through the door, "Excuse me sir but do you have eight badges?"

"No."

"Then go away."

"Ok." Goku ran off, once again screaming his head off, to his house. Goku ran to over to his mom, who was still repairing Goku's room. "Mom! I'm going on a journey!"

In a matter of seconds, Goku was lying on street with Gir still gnawing on his hand. Goku got off the ground, brushed some dirt off his clothes, and continued screaming all the way to West Town. Goku ran inside a green building that had two antennas sticking out. A green man sat there and watched as the crazed maniac ran and screamed around his building, which was also his house. After five minutes, the man shot a spiraling beam at Goku, hitting him and knocking him into a wall. Goku rubbed his head as Gir ate a taco, "Ow. That hurt."

"Are you here to battle me?"

"I think."

"Okay then. Send out your Pokemon and get yourself onto the battle field."

"Huh?"

"That's how the gyms work. You and your Pokemon fight against the leader and their Pokemon till both are defeated." Piccolo threw a Dragonball and a group of rocks formed to look like a snake came out. The odd thing though was that the rock snake was painted green and had green pipes taped to its head. Goku, who sweat dropped at the sight of the rock snake, stood forward with Gir at his side. "FIGHT!" Right as Piccolo shouted that, Gir ate the rock snake and Goku punched Piccolo in the face, crushing Piccolo's skull and killing him. A badge flew out of his pocket and landed right into Goku's pocket.

"Well that was easy. Time to finish the my quest to become the world's best donut maker…I mean Pokemon Master." So Goku traveled across the land, defeating (Technically killing) the gym leaders in the towns named after different directions till he had all of his badges. Goku and Gir went back to East Town, killed the Pokemon Leaguers and became the best Killer Pokemon Master there ever was…I guess. No one dared challenge Goku in fear of dying a painful death as Gir ate the trainer's Pokemon. He'd only been on his quest for three days when he came back home the Killing Master. Goku called Roshi and told him, "Well, my mission to become Pokemon Master was a success!"

Gir stated, "No it wasn't!"

"Silence!" So Goku told Roshi of his travels, when, at that very moment, the SWAT soldiers from earlier arrested Goku and took him to jail… that he destroyed. What happened to Goku's mom you ask? She was enjoying her time in Hawaii after getting half a billion dollars for turning in Goku to the police. A year later she was arrested for the money the police paid her was counterfeit. And that ends this story of humor, numerous murders, and arrest…Oooooookay, that's not very funny, is it. Oh, about Vegeta, he ended up becoming the actual Pokemon Master after sending Goku into a void that sent Goku to a dimension called DBZ. Yes, it was actually Vegeta's fault that Goku exists in his dimension. That and Goku changed his name to Bardock and his wife gave birth to himself so he's his own son. Once again, creepy. And as for the unmentioned Chi-Chi, she married Vegeta and adopted Gir as their son. Once again, again, creepy.

* * *

**Ty: Once again I thought that was an…interesting chapter. Next chapter, I shall do one of Silver Horror's ideas then TheRandomChickenOfDOOM's idea. Till next time, remember to review!**


	5. Mario, King of Games

**Chapter 5-Ma-ri-o**

**Ty: And today's chapter shall be a Mario and Yugioh crossover. This is one of Silver Horror's ideas. Next will be the DK and Ranma ½ request from TheRandomChickenOfDOOM and then a Fire Emblem and Shin Megami Tensei switch from crystalrosepearl. And today's roles are (Drum roll)…**

**Mario-Yugi**

**Peach-Tea (Pronounced Tay-a)**

**Luigi-Joey**

**Yoshi-Tristan (Couldn't think of anyone else)**

**Toadsworth-Grandpa**

**Bowser-Kaiba

* * *

**

Our hero was walking down the streets of his hometown, Mushroom City. It was Mario, local (short) teenager whose destiny was changed when he solved the riddle of the Millennium Fork. The riddle was 'Use thy utensil in thy hand and eat with pleasure thy favorite treat' which, of course, was pasta. For some reason it took Mario almost a whole year to figure out. Mario walked into a building that was shaped like a giant mushroom that's name was 'Toadstool Shop.' "Hey-a Grandpa!" Mario looked around the shop, which was also his home, in search of his grandpa, Toadsworth. Mario turned around to start his chores when he heard a bump behind him, "Huh?" Mario walked over to the source of the noise and inspected the area.

"BOO!" Mario leapt five feet in the air. If you measured his jump, you'd figure out his jump was taller than he was. Mario's head got stuck in the ceiling where he struggled to get out. Toadsworth walked out from behind a gumball machine and let out a laugh, "Good to see you're taller, my lad. Bout time."

"Get-a me out of-a here!" Ten minutes later, Mario and Toadsworth were eating a tv dinner. "Aren't you and your friends going to see a movie or something like that?"

"Kind of-a. Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi are coming so I can teach them how to play Duel Monsters. Then Peach and I are going to see the new movie that came out two days ago."

Toadsworth let out another laugh, "So you and Peach are finally together, ah. Bout time. I always knew you two would get together one day."

Mario turned red for two reasons. One, he was blushing, and two; he was gagging on the fork he had just been eating with. Another ten minutes later, Toadsworth had gotten the fork out of Mario and they were eating again, even though Mario had to clean his fork before he ate with it again. "Peach and I are not going out, Grandpa! We're just friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S, got it memorized?!"

"You really need to stop playing Kingdom Hearts. You even made a Keyblade made of styrofoam." Toadsworth pointed behind him at something that looked more like a disconfigured T. "Ever since you got that game, you won't stop watching old Disney movies. You waste all your money on videos older than I am."

Mario mumbled to himself, "Like that's possible…" It took one second for Toadsworth to have Mario on the ground, pleading for forgiveness.

"What was that, whippersnapper? Say that again, I dare you!" Mario was using his arms as a shield to protect himself from Toadsworth cane. No one could stop Toadsworth when he was angry.

"AH! I'M SORRY! YOU'RE A LADY-KILLER! JUST STOP HITTING ME!" Another ten minutes, two painkillers, and an extra whack later, Mario was looking at the cards in Toadsworth's storage area. "Hey, what's this card?" In Mario's hand was a card with a picture of pasta in the shape of a dragon.

Toadsworth snatched the card from Mario and said, "This is the very valuable Meat-Eyed Pasta Dragon and you shouldn't be touching this card! Bad things can happen if someone evil gets their mitts on this card!"

Mario sighed, "Like 'bad things' could happen due to a card. This isn't some game like Kingdom Hearts. It's not even a book like…the Kingdom Hearts manga." Toadsworth smacked Mario again, "AH!"

"I'm going to put this on the counter and if you touch this card again," Toadsworth set the card on the counter and made a shoving motion with his cane, "I'll shove my cane up your…"

_Ring._

"A customer!" Toadsworth ran over to the counter.

"Saved by-a the bell." Mario sighed, got up, and walked to the counter with Toadsworth. Mario was surprised when he saw the dueling pro, Bowser, holding onto the Pasta Dragon card.

"How much do you want for this card old man?" Bowser took a suitcase and set it on the counter.

"Well, it's actually not for sale. I have other cards if you want…AH!" Toadsworth jumped back when Bowser slammed his clawed hand onto the counter, scratching the glass covering it.

"Everything has a price! And here's mine!" Bowser opened the suitcase to reveal about over a thousand cards. All were very shiny.

Toadsworth shook his head, "I'm sorry sir but this card is not for sale." Bowser angrily shut the suitcase, snatched it off the counter and headed towards the door.

"You'll regret your decision old man." Bowser stormed out the door just as Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi walked in.

Bowser carelessly bumped into Luigi, knocking him down due to his huge bulk. Luigi got up and shook his fist at Bowser, "Why I outta! You could at least say sorry!" Once menacing glance from Bowser shut Luigi up. When Bowser was gone, Luigi swore underneath his breath. Luigi turned to Mario and asked, "Hey Mario, was that…"

"Duel Champion Bowser!" Peach had read that from a book she was holding in her hands, "Now enough about that jerk, Mario, are you going to teach us how to play or not?" Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi all took out their decks.

"Fine, fine. Let me-a see them." Twenty minutes later Mario handed back their decks and begun his rating, "Peach, your deck-a is good but the-a monsters are kind-a weak. Yoshi, you have way too many-a monsters in your deck. Even out the-a numbers of cards and-a you'll have a good-a deck. Luigi…" Mario slapped Luigi, "Siete un ritardo! Tell-a me what might be a problem-a with your deck!"

Luigi looked through his deck; "I see nothing wrong with my Thunder creatures!" Mario slapped Luigi again.

"YOU HAVE FORTY OF THE SAME CARD! THAT'S ALL YOUR DECK IS, A THUNDER CREATURE WITH 300 ATTACK POINTS! IT'S NOT EVEN A DECK!" Mario took a deep breath and let the air out. Peach and Yoshi took their earplugs out and sighed. When Mario got angry, he got angry. "You three just go buy some packs or something. And Luigi…" Mario slapped Luigi for the third time, "GET MORE CARDS!" The day ended after Luigi wasted fifty bucks on 100 copies of another Thunder creature that had 400 attack points. Luigi went to sleep with a black eye and multiple bruises. Toadsworth went to sleep a rich man…well, richer. After another boring day of high school, Mario returned to his home. "Hey Grandpa! Where-a are you? If you-a scare me like yesterday-a, I'm gonna snatch that-a cane from you-a and smack you with-a it!" Mario walked to the storage room, "OH MY GOSH!" In front of Mario was a beaten up Toadsworth. "Grandpa! What happened?"

"Bow…Bow…"

"A bow to you?! How did that happen?!"

Toadsworth smacked Mario across the face with his trusty cane. As soon as Mario's back touched the floor, Toadsworth brought his cane down onto Mario's crotch for good measure, "Not a bow you idiot! Bowser! How do you get bow from Bow? I should lock you in the closet with that crazed monkey again!" Toadsworth gained his composure and calmly said, "As I was saying, Bowser came in here, I beat the snot out of him with my cane, but he sneaked out with the Pasta Dragon card. I was pretending to be injured for dramatic effect. Now I'm telling you to go and get my card back!" Toadsworth looked down at Mario who was still in great pain, "YAH! FORE!" Toadsworth smacked Mario with his cane like a golf club. Mario flew out of the shop and toward Bowser Stadium. Mario crashed through the ceiling and right into a weird shaped machine.

On the other side of the room Mario was in, Bowser stood in a blue version of the machine, "So, you've come to challenge me for your Grandfather's card back? Well you're to late!"

"Eh?" Mario got up and watched as Bowser used his claws to puncture the Pasta Dragon card right through the middle. "NO! NOW GRANDPA'S GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU! …IN A DUEL!" Mario set his cards on the machine and got ready.

Bowser let out an evil laugh, "Like a rookie like you could possible beat me, the duel champion. I laugh at you and your pathetic…"

"DON'T MAKE ME SIC GRANDPA AND HIS CANE ON YOU!"

"AH! Fine, I'll duel." Bowser and Mario drew their cards and got ready, "Since I'm so awesome, I'll go first. I summon Mushroom Soldier (1300 Attack/1500 Defense) to the field, and then I play General's Return, which let's me summon a Mushroom General (1900 Attack/1600 Defense) to the field. Your turn."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I summon Super Happy Tree (0 Attack/0 Defense)…that was retarded! Anyways, I play Sugar Plum Fairies that fills my field up with Fairy tokens (-1000 Attack/-1000 Defense) I guess I end…I'm screwed."

"I'd say. I summon Pop-tart Cinnamon Roll (2100 Attack/300 Defense) and then I play Mascot's March, which let's me summon Kool-Aid Man (Infinite Attack/Infinite Defense) Now Kool-Aid Man, attack with Oh Yeah Burst!" The Kool-Aid Man started yelling oh yeah so much one of the fairies imploded. Bowser lost all his life points, "Hey! That's not supposed to happen! I'm now going to totally cheat and give myself more life points." Bowser's life points went back up. "I end."

"Cheater. I play Children Army which let's me sacrifice all my creatures to summon Stomach Mouth (200 Attack/100 Defense) and Kool-Aid Kid (0 Attack/0 Defense) Now I activate their special abilities." The two kids ate the two mascots, "Now their attack and defense points are equal to the stats of your destroyed monsters. And since I'm too tired to shout attack and win, I'll end."

"Fine. I play Pasta Dragon because I'm awesome!"

"Huh? But I saw you destroy that card!"

Bowser laughed an evil laugh, "Please, there are 1000 copies of this card!"

"That doesn't sound special…"

"Because it isn't. Your grandpa is just got the first copy, now I have the first copy because I have the other 999 copies. Ha!"

"Whatever. I play Exodia because I have the five pieces in my hand!" An explosion appeared behind Mario in a dramatic fashion.

"There is no Exodia in this world…"

"Dang. I play the Five Legendary Heroes then!" Mario and Bowser stood there for a second, "Pyrotechnics please!" Another explosion occurred.

Bowser look shocked, "How do you have those cards? Those cards were sold to an old man five…years…ago…Stupid old man. I just had to steal the worthless card!"

"You just had to. Now I've won!" A green clothed swordsmen, a woman in a robotic suit, a pink balloon, a fox, and a yellow rodent appeared on the field and ate the Pasta Dragon. The balloon let out a huge belch as the warriors disappeared. "Awesome! I won!" Mario headed back to his shop where he told Toadsworth of his duel. When Mario got to the part about Bowser and Toadsworth's copy of the Pasta Dragon and how worthless it was, Mario was sent to bed looking like a black and blue grape, and a no-Italian-food-for-a-month punishment…Poor Mario.

* * *

**Ty: Not as crack filled as last chapter but it was close. Now I'm off to work on my other story!**


	6. DK One and a Half

**Chapter 6-DK ½ **

**Ty: I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have semi-good reasons! One, I was looking up info for some stuff, two, I watched some PBR videos, and three, on the weekend I saw Spider-Man 3 and I saw my grandpa. Now enough about me, here is the cast for the DK/Ranma ½ switch. (Note: TheRandomChickenOfDOOM made the following cast)**

**DK-Ranma  
Cranky-Genma  
Kazema Uroki-Soun (Kazema is a character made by TRCOD. Kazema originated in TRCOD's story, A Quest In Time)  
Candy-Akane  
Tiny-Nabiki  
Dixie-Kasumi  
Diddy-Ryoga

* * *

**

We start this chapter with our main character, DK, and his father, Cranky, walking toward a lake, but it wasn't an ordinary lake. It was a maaaaaaaaagical lake. A maaaaaaaaagical lake that had maaaaaaaaaaaagical powers. "So gramps, why are we training over a maaaaaaaaagical spring?"

"For things first," Cranky smacked DK over the head with his trusty canes that all old people nowadays use as deadly weapons (Remember my last chapter? Toadsworth did some damage to Mario and Bowser with just his arms and his cane) "don't EVER call me GRAMPS! Two, never say magical like that again. And three, this helps us practice awesome ninja skills that are so easy a raccoon can do it. Now, son, use your chakra to climb the bamboo!"

"Uh…" A tumbleweed rolled past them along with a sudden gust of wind, "I'm not a ninja though, and aren't we supposed to be learning martial arts? What, am I supposed to jump from pole to pole while fighting you over this lake? I bet that was your plan, wasn't it?"

Cranky answered by swinging his cane into DK's crotch, "If you weren't being so sarcastic, I _might_ not have done that. But, yes, you will do what you just said about what you thought I was going to have you do. But since you want to do this the hard way, you have to climb up the bamboo using one hand! WITH the other one behind your back and your legs dangling below you!"

DK struggled to get up but fell down several times, "Fine, fine. Ohhhhhh, the pain. It hurts…badly!" DK slowly got up, took a deep breath, opened his mind, ate a banana, ordered some pizza, ate some pizza, ate the pizza man (or at least his hat), ate another banana, did some yoga, ate partially hydrogenated yogurt, took a leak in the bushes, drank some carbonated water, spit out the carbonated water, brushed his hair, brushed his tee…

Cranky smacked his again, "GET ON WITH IT!!! You poor, pathetic soul. You need to _think_ before you something or else…"

DK got up again, spat in one hand, ran at the bamboo, and grabbed it with his giant hand. "This will be easy!" DK watched as Cranky dropped his cane and ran up the bamboo pole without using his arms. "H-how did you do that?!"

"Training. Also, did I say you had to use one hand? I meant to say you had to use your tail." Cranky sniggered at his son.

"WHAT?! BUT I DON'T HAVE A TAIL! I'M A FREAKING GORILLA FOR PETE'S SAKE! IF YOU DIDN'T FREAKING KNOW, GORILLA'S DON'T _HAVE_ TAILS!"

Cranky chuckled like a maniac from some kind of cliché horror movie, "Then I guess you'll have to use your sorry butt."

DK shook his fist angrily at his father, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE ONE DAY FATHER! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" After hours of AMFV worthy moments, DK somehow made it to the top of the pole. "I finally m-made it up to the top. Thanks for helping, #$tard"

Cranky leaped off the bamboo and smacked DK across the face, causing to DK to spin around. "Don't swear in front of me ever again. If you do…let's just say you'll get a punishment worse than death. Now let's beg…AAAAAHHHHH!!!" When Cranky wasn't paying attention, DK had leapt across the bamboo and swept at Cranky's feet, causing him to fall off and into the spring below.

DK laughed with victory, "Hahaha! Didn't expect that one, did you old…man?" In front of DK was a giant panda with a long beard just like Cranky's in the Flying Mantis position. "WHAT THE F…" The panda kicked DK in the chest and into a different spring down below. The panda landed on bamboo pole and laughed a crackly laugh.

"Ahhhh Hahaha! Don't think you can get rid of me just like that boy! Let's see what you can do in your new form…" Cranky watched as DK came out of the spring. "Oh…my…god!"

"WHAT…have you DONE to me, OLD MAN?!?!?!" That, my friends, was said in a girl voice. For some reason, Donkey Kong, or in this case, Donkey Konga, was wearing a blue tank top over his/her new small body, smaller head, and blonde hair. Think of Candy wearing blue instead of pink. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU RETARDED PANDA!!!" DK leaped at Cranky…

1 month later…

DK walked through the street, still angry about last month, "Great. Now if any girls or any of my friends splash me with cold water, they'll think I'm a transsexual." DK tossed a soda can into the air and sliced it in half with just his hand. DK turned around and said, "Yes. That's how angry I am."

The person who was behind DK asked, "Are you talking to me?"

DK put his large and burly arm around the man and waved his hand through the air at you, yes you, the reader, "No, my confused…stranger. I am talking to them." The person just smiled and nodded and ran for the hills. "Yeah, you better run! Oh yeah, don't slip on the..." DK heard a crash, "banana peel." DK walked over to an ancient styled house, "Why am I here again?"

_Flashback _

_"Okay son/daughter. Kazema, one of the two humans in the jungle/Feudal Japan hybrid, has offered his daughter as a prize in a fighting tournament. I want you to go and be the straight/lesbian person you hopefully are!"_

_DK was to busy listening to his banana/MP3 player, "Yeah, yeah. Sure."_

_End Flashback_

"Well now there's only one human in this jungle/Feudal Japan hybrid of ours." DK stepped inside the area just to have a puff of smoke greet him. DK waved the smoke away from his face, "Second Hand smoke can kill you know!"

In front of DK stood a man in a Chinese martial arts suit with black hair. "Are you here to compete in the fighting tournament?"

"Before I answer, I have two questions. One, how do you have three monkey children, and two, why do you wear a Chinese outfit if your ninja?"

"I adopted them from a zoo, and I like wearing Chinese clothes. I'll guess that you did come here for the fighting tournament." Kazema grabbed DK's arm and pulled him into his house. Kazema released DK and walked into a booth. Kazema talked into microphone in a very announcery (Yes, I know that's not a word) voice, "Helloooooooo everybody! And I welcome you all to the Universal All Star Tournament…I mean D.A.M.N, the Daughters Are Mentally Normal tournament! You all are here for one reason, to win one of my daughters and eventually #$ her brains out and dump her because she'll be mentally retarded when her brains ooze out of her ears! Now let's begin with our first fight, DK vs. Falcon!"

DK stepped onto the stage at the same time as his opponent, "Show ya moves!" (That's what it sounds like to me) DK punched Falcon off the stage, making DK win by default.

"Uh…DK is the winner. Now let's cut to commercials!"

A commercial comes up promoting the Wii, "Nintendo Wii…The only gaming system with a perverted name but still manages to make good sales." Another commercial pops up showing Pit, Peach, and Ganondorf slapping each other, "The Three Smashing Stooges, premieres February 30th. Yes, we know that date doesn't exist." The last commercial came on, "It's the best thing to hit the Nintendo-verse since the Smashers." Giant words zoom onto the screen, "It's…RIVER-DANCE!!!" Marth, Link, and Yoshi are dancing some kind of screwed up dance in tights. (I got that idea from a friend of mine. Also, please don't throw up on your computers because you imagined what those three would look like in tights)

"And now that we're back from the mind scarring commercials, I can announce that Round 1 is done and now it's DK vs. Michael Jackson!" DK walked onto the stage, followed by MJ in some kind of fairy princess outfit.

"What are you supposed to be? Some kind of wanna-be…Peter Pan…child molester? Wait, I take that back. _Full_ Peter Pan child molester."

MJ did a dance move and said, "Of course, monkey boy! Now, will you be able to beat my Peter Pan kung fu?"

"No one can beat that, but…" DK made a dramatic pose, "I know your weakness!" DK made a snatching action at MJ's face, "Got your nose."

"OH NO! I'M MELTING, I'M MEEEEELTING!!!" MJ melted as a janitor cleaned up the black and white mess left behind.

"What…the freak…was that?! Anyways, DK wins and is now heading to the finals!"

1 hour later…

"And there you have it folks! Diddy has won his match and will face DK in the finals!" Diddy spun his peanut pistols like they do in the Old Western movies and put them back into his holsters. "Now DK and Diddy have five seconds to get on stage and begin the final fight or else they'll have to play…" Kazema flashed a flashlight over his face, "some kind of Chinese game that involves black and white pieces while two hundred dogs constantly 'have fun' with your legs." Kazema turned the flashlight off and saw that DK and Diddy were already in the ring, shaking like they had seen a ghost. "Wrong stage." DK and Diddy ran at full speed over to the other stage that happened to be…

"A boxing ring? Why are we boxing? Shouldn't we be using awesome ninja/kung fu fighting moves instead?"

"Well normally you would, but this feels like I'm watching something from a Rocky Balboa movie. There is only one rule for this fight though. Don't bite the opponents ear off."

"That was Mike Tyson."

"…Anyways, you may both may use one weapon in this fight. Pick now." Diddy took out his pistols while asked for the water boy to come over and give him some water. "Well, it looks like they've picked. Let the fight begin!"

"Hey wait! I didn't pick the wa…" DK was cut short when three peanuts smacked against his head. "AH! Those sting. Who shoots peanuts, honestly?"

"I will win this and win the heart of my beloved Dixie." Diddy shot more peanuts at DK who ate them all Matrix-style.

DK chewed up the last peanut and asked, "Which Dixie? Dixie Normous?"

Diddy's face grew red, "No, you idiot! Chimpy Charge!" Diddy aimed his head at DK an charged at him.

"Crap!" DK grabbed the water and flung it at Diddy. Diddy disappeared and was replaced by a "Pig?" Sitting in front of DK was a pig wearing a red shirt and red hat with a monkey tail on the ground behind him.

"Now I'll show you what it's like to be splashed with water!" Diddy carefully scooped some water into his pig hand and threw it at DK.

"_Man! I'm going to need an excuse for this! I got it!"_ "Sexy Jutsu!" The water landed on DK and transformed him into a girl. Diddy got a nosebleed and was sent flying into the ropes of the ring. DK jumped on top of Diddy and held his arms down, "Diddy. I am…your uncle!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And just like that, Diddy fainted, making DK the champion.

"I am the champion, my friend. And I'll keep on fighting till the end."

"Stop singing and take your pick! You may have the motherly Dixie, the money grubbing Tiny, or the tallest, yet youngest, sibling Candy."

DK drooled when he looked at Candy, "HER! HER!"

"Fine, take her! You're both engaged now." DK ran over to Candy, picked her up, yelled Tarzan style, and swung away. "This day has been messed up. No more sake (Japanese beer) for me."

* * *

**Ty: And there you have it! Sorry if it wasn't enough like Ranma ½, I've honestly never seen the show. Next chapter is Digital Emblem Saga. See you next time!**


	7. Digital Emblem Saga

**Chapter 7-Digital Emblem Saga**

**Ty: Hello readers, to the seventh chapter of Switched! Next chapter will be an SSB/Ed, Edd, and Eddy switch and then Switched will go into a hiatus for about a month so I can work on my main fic. Here are the roles…**

**Serph - Marth**

**Heat - Roy**

**Gale - Ephraim**

**Cielo - Ike**

**Argilla - Lyn**

**Sera – Eirika**

**Varin Omega - Nergal

* * *

**

"Get in my belly!" Roy pointed the demon to his stomach.

Marth slapped his forehead and yelled, "Roy! Stop fooling around!"

Lyn ran up and kicked the back of Roy's head, "Just freaking eat the thing, dangit!"

"But…we didn't bring salt or pepper. I'm not eating anything alive unless it has one of my favorite spices on it!"

Ephraim shouted at Roy, "Just toss some dirt on the thing! The dirt will make the demon taste like it's covered in pepper!"

"I'll try that. Grenade Launcher away!" Roy launched a grenade a few feet away from the poor demon that had to listen to these people. When the grenade exploded, dirt was tossed into the air and covered the demon. "I'm gonna eat ya!" Roy leaped at the demon and ate it. "Hey. It does taste like it's covered in pepper, yet with a salty taste to it. That was probably blood though. Hey guys, why am I always eating these demons?"

Lyn made everyone except Roy get in a line and started with Marth, "Let's see, Marth is a sissy man, Ephraim is Eirika's sister, Ike's too cool, and Eirika and I are girls and don't want to cover our faces with blood. Roy, your also the only one that ever agrees to eat these things."

"Oh yeah." Roy saw another demon, "ROAR!" Roy leapt at the poor demon and ate it. The poor, unsuspecting demon. "So where to next?"

"Well, the Brutes Tribe is heading to that one place with the really long and hard to pronounce name. Ike, what's the name?" Ike was asleep, "IKE!"

"ROFFLE!" Ike banged his head against the rock that had been hovering above him. Ten minutes later, Marth had provided Ike with an ice pack. "How am I supposed to know? Ephraim is the smart one. I'm just the shoot first, ask later guy." Ike took out his machine gun and aimed it at Marth, "And I'm about to ask you why you asked me the hard question, but I need to shoot first!" Marth took a few steps back, "Ephraim. Will you please tell these guys what the name is?" Ephraim was asleep as well, "Roy, wake him up."

"Sure!" Roy laid a grenade next to Ephraim, but before he could step back, Ephraim woke up and zapped Roy with a taser.

"You've done that to me too many times! Not this time! Anyways, the town is called Arcadifraguscaliosusgigantasticusraveoliocavidaloca."

"Mouthful. Ephraim, you do know that…"

"Yes, I just remembered."

"Okay." And with that the grenade laid by Roy exploded, sending the Embryon soldiers flying away. An hour later, they arrived Arcadifraguscaliosusgigantasticusraveoliocavidaloca, no one having suffered a scratch, except Roy, who had to face off the wrath of Lyn and her demon form, Prithiva. "So the Brutes tribe is just a few minutes away from here, right?"

"Actually we're above it." Ephraim pointed down at the Brutes who were murdering all the targets they were practicing with, most of them looking like Roy. The six soldiers watched as the Brutes leader, Nergal was carried out of a giant tent by four demons in a giant throne. "Lyn, get your sniper ready."

"Already locked and loaded." Lyn softly placed the sniper on the patch of ground in front of her and aimed at Nergal.

That was when Roy cut in, "Make sure you aim for his head. That will kill him in one shot. I think your aiming to low, raise your gun up. Now it's too high, aim lower. Now you're aiming at his leg. That won't kill him. Do you like pie?"

"SHUT UP ROY!!!" All of the Brutes looked at the six warriors and they all screamed war cries as they charged at them.

"Look what you did Lyn! You made them find us!"

Lyn glared at Roy and started strangling him, "I'll kill you, baka!!!"

"No time for flirting, you two! We have to fight!"

"You're next Marth!" The six warriors ran down the hill and killed the demons as they passed them. Now they were in the middle of the camp surrounded by thousands of demons. "Ephraim, could you give us the details?"

"Of course. There are exactly six thousand of them, and exactly six of us. Is that unfair or fair?" Ephraim asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Obviously it's unfair," Marth then let out a small laugh, "For them. Charge!" Marth and Roy took a group of two thousand, Ike and Ephraim took another group, and Lyn and Eirika took the last group.

Roy loaded his grenade launcher and looked at the two thousand demons they were facing, "If there was one more demon here, I might have some trouble."

Marth let out a chuckle and said, "Then that will be the one I defeat." (Let's see if you know where that dialogue is from) Marth became encased in ice, as Roy was set aflame. Then they charged into the army. "Ice Shot." Marth unloaded frozen bullets into the multiple demons. As soon as the bullet touched them, they froze completely. "Well that's a start. Glacier Slam!" A giant glacier appeared above them demons. The stupid demons crowded around below the glacier to watch the colors that shined off it. "This is a chance I'm willing to take." Marth slammed the glacier down, killing all of the demons he had been fighting.

"Flare Blitz!" Roy ran through the demon army, incinerating them as he went. "Fire Tornado!" Roy spun around, making a tornado of fire that spun and burned the demons. When the tornado dissipated, Roy leapt into the air and aimed his grenade launcher at the demons. "This is my favorite attack. Sun Launcher!" A giant fireball flew from the barrel of the grenade launcher and incinerated every last demon. "That will teach you to mess with me." Roy then noticed how high he was, "Aw dang. AHHHHH!" Roy fell to the ground, screaming his head off.

Ephraim and Ike had only taken down half of the demons by now. Ephraim was covered by electricity and Ike was covered by wind. "There are one thousand of these guys left. How many will you take Ike?"

"At least half of them. Wind Blades!" Ike flung his arms around, sending blades of air the cut most of the demons in half. "I think I took more than half."

"You did. Now let me take the rest." Ephraim shot a lighting bolt into a cloud that was above them. "Lightning Storm!" Lightning bolts shot from the cloud and killed the rest of the demons.

"We could use some help here!" Lyn and Eirika had only taken down about a hundred and now the demons were chasing them. Lyn was covered in rocks and Eirika was singing some song.

"Fine but this is the last time."

"You know it won't be!"

Marth lowered his head in defeat, "She's right. Let's go guys!"

"Yeah. Water Bomb!" Marth and Roy shot their elements at each other, causing a giant ball of water above everyone. Ike kept the water ball floating by using his wind powers. Ephraim shot hundreds of lighting bolt at the water ball, most of them now bouncing around inside the water, some zooming around the outside of it being carried by the wind. The four elemental users all shouted at the same time, "Drop!" Ike jumped above the water ball and blew a giant gust of wind at it, moving the bomb toward the army. "Ike! Get the girls!"

"Okay!" Ike flew down and swiped the girls before the demons could get them, "Hey Lyn. You really need to lose some wait!" Lyn brought her still rocky fist back but Eirika stopped her.

"If you punch him, he'll drop and that bomb will kill us. Do you want that?"

"Of course not! I want to be the one who kills these boys!" Eirika let out sigh. Now the bomb was a few hundred feet above the ground. "You guys ready for the five layer shield?"

"Of course!" Flames covered all six of them, followed by rocks, lightning, wind, and then finally ice.

Lyn turned to the bomb, and then back to the boys, "I want to tell you guys something before we die. I love you guys!" Lyn gave the four guys a hug and then let go. The bomb finally touched the ground and exploded, destroying all of the demons, their camp, and almost all of Arcadifraguscaliosusgigantasticusraveoliocavidaloca. The shield dissipated and the six walked out.

"Did you really mean that Lyn?"

"Of course not!" Lyn crushed the six with a boulder. Roy and Ike lifted the boulder off them.

"How _dare_ you!" The six warriors turned to see a furious Nergal, "You destroyed my pizza delivery service!"

"Pizza delivery service?"

"Yes! My tribe was running low money so we headed here to get a job. No one would take us so I decided to start a pizza delivery service. Now it's destroyed and all my workers are dead! I'll kill you!" Nergal sprouted six more arms and charged at them. "Turbulence Strike!" Nergal struck each of the warriors, even though he hurt his hand when he hit Lyn who had turned rocky right before he hit her.

"Roy! You and me will take this guy down!"

"Yeah!" Roy set himself on fire and flew at Nergal.

"Mesh Pit!" Nergal struck Roy and tossed him over his head.

"Rock Fist!" Lyn struck Nergal across the face. "Rock Breaker!" Lyn rammed into Nergal sending him into a group of boulders.

Nergal got up and lifted all of the boulders, "You're dead!" Nergal then heard Lyn let out a laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Look at the rocks and you'll see."

"Huh?" Nergal looked at the rocks and noticed that there were bombs taped to the rocks. Then he noticed that Roy was holding a trigger in his hand. "Crap…"

"Explosions are fun!" Roy laughed maniacally and pressed the button on the trigger. The bombs exploded and shot Nergal up into the air. He was surrounded by bits of the boulders he was just holding.

"Rock Hail!" Lyn crossed her arms and all the rocks smacked against Nergal and soon covered him completely. "Roy, you know what to do?"

"We've only done this fifty times before! Melto-Ferno!" Roy shot a flame that melted all of the rocks together. "Marth. Freeze the top a bit, will ya."

"Fine." Marth froze the boulder.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do in here?"

"I guess we can give you something to eat. Ephraim?"

"Hehehe." Ephraim shot a lightning bolt through the molten boulder and pushed a pizza through the hole. "Ike, it's your turn."

"Just give me those gloves and I'll be ready." Ephraim gave Ike some mechanical and gloves. "You all may want to step back."

The last thing Nergal heard was Lyn and Eirika giggling and saying, "Bye-bye."

Marth covered the hole in ice and stepped back, "You're ready to go, Ike!"

"I've always wanted to try this. Air Lift!" Ike shoved his fists up into the air, sending the boulder with Nergal still in it, into outer space. "What now?"

"Well I heard the Wolves Tribe is in Megamitosustenseigrotuszenogotashinotumgiyasyo."

"How bout we just get something to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"SHUT UP ROY!!!"

* * *

**Ty: Just to let you guys know, I left a hint about my SSBB story in here, but I'll let you guys figure out where it is by yourself. I'm evil like that. Like I said earlier, I'm going to do one more chapter and then I'm putting this story on a one month hiatus so I can work on my main series story. Good bye and I hope you had a fun time reading this.**


	8. Mario, Link, and Fox

**Chapter 8- Mario, Link, and Fox**

**Ty: It's the last chapter of Switched before I put it on hiatus. This is SSB/Ed, Edd, and Eddy switch. Before I give you the roles, I'll tell what the next chapter will be. It will be a DK/Yu Yu Hakasho switch, and then Mewtwo will become a pop idol.**

**Mewtwo: What was that?**

**Ty: Nothing you have to worry about yet.**

**Link-Ed  
Fox-Edd  
Mario-Eddy  
Cloud Strife-Sam (male Sarah)  
Squall Leonhart-Jimmy  
Mewtwo-Kevin  
Meta Knight–Rolf (Sorry Super Saiyan Crash, but I wanted to change the roles a bit)  
Samus Aran-Nazz  
Sonic the Hedgehog-Johnny  
Pikachu-Plank  
Peach, Zelda and Krystal-The Kanker Sisters

* * *

**

"Okay, here's the plan." Mario was talking to Link and Fox about his latest scam in the making. "A game, featuring everyone here in the cul-de-sac. Whatcha think?"

"It is highly illogical that we can configure a game without an abundance of time and money. And why would we sell it to the masses for the small price of 25 cents?"

"Big words! Link's brain hurt!" Link was squirming on the ground, holding his head in pain. Fox patted his friend's back.

"It's okay. I'll stop."

"CHA!" Link pulled out his sword and swatted Fox into the air. "Never say big words around me again!"

"Fine! Just don't hurt me!" Fox retreated to the dark corner of Link's room and shuddered. "Why don't we just sell hamburgers on the street Mario?"

"Fine! We'll do you stupid hamburger idea."

Five hours of explosions and messes later…

"So fare we've made one hamburger…and it crawled out the front door. What now Mr. Smarty Pants?!"

"We should go to school. It starts in a few minutes."

"Make one of your fancy do-dads so we can get there in time. Today's football practice and I'm feeling lucky."

"The 'fancy do-dad,' coming right up." Fox ran to his house and five minutes later, Mario and Link heard a revving outside. The car Fox had made was…actually pretty cool looking. Like some kind of…Arwing, or something.

"What took you so long?"

"This thing only goes up to ten miles an hour! It's not my fault!" Mario and Link hopped into the Arwing and sped off…more like crawled off.

"Dorks!" Mewtwo floated beside them and flew off, with Samus riding on a bike behind him. The three friends looked at Samus one time and started drooling. They crashed into a street lamp. Meta Knight had pushed them into it.

"Well bye guys. I'm off to school." Fox ran off, Mario and Link being too late to catch him.

"Yeah. I'm off to Mario." Link pulled out his Clawshot and swung to school.

Mario started running but he quickly ran out of breath, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that pasta. Where's a bird when you need one?" Mario looked around and saw a crow pecking at the ground, "This is revenge…" Mario created a fireball in his hand, "FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU STUPID BIRDS HAVE GIVEN ME GRIEF!!!" Mario fried the bird and grabbed the feather that flew off it. "I am…" Mario took a yellow cloth out and tied it around his neck, "Super Mario!" Mario slowly flew off. He was late for school.

At football practice, Mewtwo had worked everyone's butt off, but all the boys made it. Now it was time for their first game. "Okay boys, and dorks." Mario scowled, Link not really understanding and Fox was already used to people calling him that. "Sonic, take Pikachu and head off to the goalpost. When one of us throws the ball, one of you has to catch it. Cloud and Squall…"

"Leon!"

"Whatever. I'm going to pass the ball to you guys. When the other team gets near you, throw the ball to Sonic or Pikachu, if you can. And please, don't try to stab the ball like you did at practice. Meta Knight, I need to you to take care of the others while I run the ball. Dorks…just stand there." A bus arrived a few yards from them and the other team walked out. It consisted of Bowser, Ganon, Xemnas, Crocodile, Shadow, Crypto, Ridley, Bass, and K. Rool. "They don't look so tough." The other eight members gaped at the team of tough guys. "Let's play ball." Meta Knight passed the ball to Mewtwo.

"No you don't. Sandstorm Implosion." The ground below Mewtwo blew up and sent the ball flying into the air.

"Got it!" Ridley and Meta Knight had both grabbed the ball. "Die!" Ridley shot a yellow energy beam at Meta Knight, who dodged swiftly.

"Pika!" (Instead of an untalking piece of wood, it's an untalking rat) Pikachu attached five balloons to his back and flew off. "Pika…CHU!" Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at Ridley. Ridley dropped the ball and it fell right into Cloud's hands.

"Must…stab…no! Brother, catch!"

"Huh?" The ball bounced off Link's face and into Link's hands. "Hot potato!" Link prepared to throw the ball but Bowser, Ganon, and K. Rool jumped on top of him.

The game was over and the Smashers lost, 373748912 to 0. The football team was aching from the game and Fox was trying to cheer everyone up, "Hey, it's not winning that matters. At least we had fun." Fox was answered when a dumbbell dropped onto his foot. The football team walked out and before them stood Samus, still in her cheerleading outfit. All the guys were thinking was 'miiiiiniskirt,' because that was what she was wearing, just like nearly all cheerleaders do. (Honestly, I've never seen a cheerleading squad with skirts that went below their knees…or at least an inch above the knee)

"There's nothing to worry about guys. It's not winning that matters. At least we had fun. Come on Mewtwo, I'll walk you home." Mewtwo and Samus walked out of the room and headed home. The rest of the team muttered words of hate and praise and walked home.

The next day, Mario, Link, and Fox were selling ice cream made of painted baseballs and paper cones. "This isn't going to work Mario. It didn't work three years ago, it isn't going to work now."

"Your right. Let's go to the junkyard and try to make some…whatever." Mario walked sadly, Link and Fox following him. The three friends arrived at the junkyard and we're sitting in the car they found the first time they were there.

"Hey Mario. What's been with you lately? Ever since Samus and Mewtwo walked off together, you've been really moody lately. You're usually really angry or really…how can I put this…a combination of crazy and optimism."

"You really want to know what's wrong?" Link and Fox nodded, "Samus is the only freaking girl in the cul-de-sac, and Mewtwo is dating her. What are the rest of us going to do when Mewtwo and Samus get married or something?"

"Well, there are the three new girls who just moved into the trailer park near the cul-de-sac."

Mario ran up and grabbed Fox, "What?"

"Some new girls moved into the trailer park. We can leave now and probably help them unpack."

"And being nice to a girl is one of the closest ways to get them to love you! Let's go boys!" Mario grabbed Link and Fox and ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

"This box is so heavy. Urgh!" Peach grabbed the box and tried lifting it up. She failed miserably. "Could you girls help me?"

"Sorry, but we're kind of busy our self." Zelda and Krystal were pushing their own giant boxes.

"We can help!" Mario, Link, and Fox leaped over the fence.

Peach sighed dramatically and said, "My heroes." Mario's eyes turned into hearts as he heaved the box onto his back and carried it into their trailer.

Link and Fox picked up the boxes and the girls said, "Thanks you, boys!" Link and Fox's eyes also turned into hearts. "So what's your name, boys?"

Mario leapt on top of the fence and shot three fireballs into the air, "Mario!"

Link threw his Gale Boomerang so that the fireballs formed together to make a bigger fireball, "Link!"

Fox shot a blast through the fireball, causing bright sparks to fly around the three boys "Fox!"

The girls giggled and said, "You really know how to impress a girl. Say, you aren't trying to hit on us, are you?" The boys all fell off the fence, causing the girls to laugh some more, "Don't worry, you did much better than the boys at our old homes. All these years, we've been traveling in this hunk of junk." The girls lowered their heads.

Mario kicked the trailer and turned to the boys, "How about we help the girls make their trailer a better place to live," "Yeah!" "And I know just the girl to help us."

"This place definitely needs some work." Samus was inspecting the trailer, inside and out. "Mario, Link, Fox." They saluted Samus as she turned to them, "Go get some paint, plants, wood, furniture, and possibly the others, I think I can persuade them to help us." Five seconds later, everything Samus requested was in a pile behind her, even the guys. "What took you so long? It doesn't matter, let's get to work!" And so they did. Mario, Link, and Fox did normal work like carrying wood and hammering it to other pieces. When they ran out of materials or got hungry, Sonic would go off and get them, then come back and hammer down five pieces of wood in three seconds. Pikachu got into the crawl spaces, cleaned a bit, and helped with the floor. Cloud and Leon would carry the heavy objects and sometimes hammer multiple nails with their swords. Leon learned that day that his Gunblade could shoot nails from its barrel. Meta Knight would get pieces of tile and make the rook, thanks to his flying abilities. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hold pieces in place and generally made the job go a lot faster. The girls drank lemonade, "We're finished!" In front of them was a two story blue house, with three bedrooms, a guest room, three bathrooms, a pool in the backyard, and a master kitchen. "I think we did a good job. Now come one everyone, let's go home." Samus and the others went home to sleep, leaving the Kanker Sisters and the boys behind.

"So girls, we never caught your names…"

Peach threw a turnip into the air and jumped on top of a box, "Peach!"

Zelda kept the turnip up with her magic, "Zelda!"

Krystal took out her staff and shot a fireball at the floating turnip. The turnip exploded in a bright flash, "Krystal!" The boys watched, amazed. "You boys aren't the only ones who can put on a show."

"We can tell. Well we have to go now, it's really late." The boys nearly jumped in surprise when the sisters kissed them on the cheek.

"Sorry you have to leave so soon. Will we see you tomorrow?"

Mario did his pose and said, "Of course!" That was when a piece of the sky (reference to one of the last Ed, Edd, and Eddy episodes) fell on top of the boys and revealed the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Ty: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, especially since I won't update this story for a month. Remember, be nice to hobo's…I mean, remember to review.**


	9. DK Hakasho

**Chapter 9-DK Hakasho**

**Ty: Well, it's been over a month since the Switched hiatus started and now, it's over. This chapter is a Donkey Kong/Yu Yu Hakasho switch. Next will be Pokemon Idol, Sonic-Man, The Suite Life of Link and Cloud, Anime Paradise, and then a special chapter that I won't reveal until later. The roles are as followed.**

**DK-Yusuke**

**Candy-Keiko**

**Dixie-Yukina**

**Diddy-Hiei**

**Funky-Kuwabara**

**(Young) Cranky-Kurama (Don't ask me. I didn't make the roles…)**

* * *

"Banana Gun!" DK shot a large banana out of his finger (I don't understand how that happened…) at some demons that were chasing him. It didn't work, at all. Why, you may ask. Because they were vegetarian demons, and all they ate were bananas. "Aw, this sucks! Where are these demons coming from?!" 

"How should I know?! I'm just the strong guy!"

"Shut up, Funky! I can easily beat you to a pulp!" That's when Funky jumped DK.

"What'd you say punk?!" Then the demons attacked. They jumped onto Funky and started chewing on his fur. "Get off me, demon dudes!" Once the demons realized Funky tasted like crap, they jumped off and walked away. "Yeah, you better run! Told you I was the strong."

"I think they ran because you haven't had a bath since the beginning of June…"

"Your point, peanut brain?"

"Who're you calling peanut brain, monkey butt?!"

"You two are always fighting." The veggie demons were sliced in half as Diddy and Cranky appeared. "It really gives me a headache."

"When did you become the serious type, Diddy? You're usually giddy and optimistic."

Diddy smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "I know, but it's fun acting like Cranky."

"Uh oh."

"What?" Cranky was standing behind Diddy with an evil glint in his eye. "He's…standing behind me isn't he?" DK and Funky nodded, "Aw crap." Cranky raised his trusty cane and whacked Diddy with it.

"Never make fun of me, Diddy, or you'll feel my sting. After all, my power level is OVER 9000!!!"

"What?! 9000!?!?!?"

"Yes! 9000!!!"

"I have OVER 9000 bananas!!!"

"And I have OVER 9000 balls!!!" Everyone stared at Funky, "You know, like baseballs, basketballs, and stuff." Everyone nodded. "What else do we OVER 9000 of?"

"Let me think. Poptarts, Mountain Dew, Root Beer, Manga, Broke-back Mountain…" Everyone stared again, "You know, mountain people with broken backs. Stink up my place though." Everyone kept staring. "Anyway, don't we have a tournament to go to?"

"Oh yeah. I'll get Candy, and Diddy will get Dixie."

"Why Diddy?!"

"Because…uh…you'll drool all over her, or something."

"Will not!"

"Too late. Diddy already left."

"Curse him and his shortness!" When Funky went to say something to DK, he was gone. "Great. Now I'm stuck with Cranky…Aw crap." One hospital trip later, the group was on the Demon Plane, waiting for the new tournament.

"This place has always creeped me out. It weird and full of deranged creatures…"

"Don't worry Dixie! Funky is here to protect you!" While Funky's eyes were on fire, Diddy's were rolling.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Dixie inched away.

"Don't worry Dixie. I'll protect you from Funky." Candy switched places with Dixie. "So DK, when is your first match?"

"Actually, our match is first, and we're playing against team SSBB. I guess it stands for Stupid Saxophone Boy Band. Yeah, that's it."

"You come up with the best acronyms DK." Diddy said, sarcastically.

"Quiet shortstuff!"

"Don't make fun of short people! It isn't nice!" Diddy sighed at Candy, because of the fact she didn't know she was making fun of him. "Just try to survive your match and win, okay?"

"Okay!" The group of six arrived in the stadium. The announcers were Kongs named Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky.

"Welcome one and all to the Dark World Tournament!"

"Chunky try not to watch!" Chunky hid behind the desk.

"Come on Chunky! We're the announcers and we're supposed to announce things. Other wise, we don't get paid!"

"Only if Tiny stop being mean to Chunky…"

"Fine, just stop being such a baby!"

"Chunky try."

"And since you're trying, _you_ get to announce the next fight!"

"Nuh uh. Rock, Paper, Scissors game earlier decide Lanky go first. Chunky go next."

"Fine, but the moment Lanky screws up, you're going up there! You're up Lanky."

The orangutan walked over to the front of the booth. Lanky reached into his pockets, pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and put them on. Then Lanky took the microphone from Tiny. "…"

"Come on! Say something monkey!"

Everyone watched Lanky, waiting to see what would happen. "…Hello everybody!" Everyone, especially Tiny, stared in shock. "Are we ready to rumble?!"

All of the non-contenders yelled, "Yeah!"

"Then let's get ready with the first battle of the Dark World Tournament! In our first round, we have the champions of last years tournament, Team Kong!" DK, Funky, Diddy, and Cranky walked onto the stage. Everyone booed.

"Screw you!"

"And their opponents, Team SSBB! Everyone has bet their money on this team to beat the stuffing out of the Kongs. Let's see if they bet on the right team! Like usual, there will be four rounds of one on one matches. And if it happens that they tie with two wins on both sides, we'll bring in the unimportant fifth teammate that never fights! Now choose your first fighters and fight!" Lanky took the glasses off and sat back down. "Ooh ooh!" Tiny kept staring.

"Guess Chunky turn after all. If fighters step up, fight begin soon." And so they did. Team SSBB consisted of Meta Knight, Wario, Pit, and Snake. "First fighters step up now." Wario and Cranky stepped up walked forward. "Fight now! Please no try scare Chunky!"

"Wahaha! This fight is in the bag!" Wario ran at Cranky with his mouth open. "It's chomp time!"

The camera zoomed in on Cranky's eyes. "Easy, eh?" Everything went black in the arena. The only thing that could be heard was a lot of hitting. When the lights came on, Cranky was standing behind Wario with his cane on his shoulder. As for Wario…he looked like a fat raisin.

"Kong team win round one! Next round please!" This time, Funky and Snake stepped up.

"This fight will be over quick!" A banana shaped sword appeared in Funky's hand. "Taste my banana!"

"I guess you didn't know that I kill wild animals and eat their carcass. I've never eaten a fruit or veggie in my life." Snake took out his rocket launcher. "I'll erase you from history."

"We'll see about that!" Funky charged at Snake. Snake readied his weapon, aimed, and fired. Funky blocked with his Banana Sword. If anyone reading this chapter thought it might work, you're sadly mistaken and a grade-A idiot. (Insults make everything funny!) The rocket burst through the banana and exploded in Funky's face, sending him flying across the stadium and into the stands.

"SSBB win round two! Round three please!"

Now it was Diddy and Pit's turn. "An angel huh? Don't see many of those ever."

"I've been sent by Palutena (sp?) to fight. I shall win." Pit prepared his bow.

"The only way you can beat me is if you match my speed and strength." Diddy disappeared and reappeared behind Pit with a sword in his hand. "You don't stand a chance. Surrender now."

"I never give up. Especially when in the face of danger." Pit shot an arrow from his bow.

"What's that going to do? Arrows can only shoot…" Diddy then felt a sharp pain in his back. "Gah!" Diddy fell to the ground, blood soaking his shirt. "So you can change the direction of your arrows. Lucky." Diddy jumped up and backwards. Diddy took out his peanut pistols and shot at Pit.

"Wings of Palutena!" Pit flew into the air, dodging all of the peanuts.

"You're not the only one who can fly!" Diddy pulled out his jetpack, put it on, and launched himself into the air. Everything went Matrix as the two warriors readied their projectiles. Arrows and peanuts flew through the air and collided, bursting into hundreds of pieces. "I guess it time for that move." Diddy pulled his fist back, "Ape of the Darkness Flame!" A giant, black flaming ape appeared out of thin air and charged at Pit.

"You've lost." Pit plucked a feather from his wing and threw it at the ape. The second the holy feather touched the dark monkey, it disappeared. Pit landed on the stadium and pulled out a trophy. "Assist Trophy: Might Guy!"

"Dynamic Entry!" Guy appeared and kicked Diddy in the stomach. This time the camera zoomed in on Guy's mouth as he said, "Enjoy your youth." Diddy was sent spiraling into the wall of the stands.

Before Diddy passed out, he cursed, "Stupid…bowl cut." Diddy fainted, thus ending the third match.

"Score now two-to-one. Final round DK versus Meta Knight. Match decide all!"

Meta Knight prepared his sword. "A fine day for a fight. And a fine day for bloodshed." Meta Knight pointed his sword at DK, "On this day, you will die."

"Not likely! After all, I'm the hero of this chapter."

"But does the author who wrote this chapter have a story with you as the main character. Or does he use you often in SSBM or plan to use you anytime soon when he gets SSBB."

DK thought for a second. "Crap." It took one second flat for Meta Knight to defeat DK. All of the people watching cheered, and then stopped when they realized they wouldn't get any money since they all bet on Meta Knight and the others. That's what they thought.

"Team SSBB win…or at least would if not be for this message. Says SSBB disqualified for break of fourth wall, for not being main characters, and for game not being out yet, or probably anytime soon. Chunky says you gone." A faint yeah could be heard from someone in the audience. It was from Ty, the only person who bet on Team Kong. Several fights later, Team Kong was up again versus Team Legendz. The Kongs stared at their opponents, who happened to be the Dark Master, Arceus, Sephiroth, and the Rabbid King (check my SSBB story for info). "Why is the Rabbid King with us, Dark Master?"

"It's very simple really. He's a Rabbid, he can dance, and he has the awesomest laugh ever!"

"DAAAAAH!" Rabbid King and Cranky stepped up. "DAH!" Cranky walked up and whacked the Rabbid King. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and shouted, "Rabbids can't fight…" A disco ball came out of the ceiling and Disco Inferno started playing, "But they…can…dance!" Hundreds of Rabbids swarmed the Rabbid King and they all started dancing. Everyone, including Arceus and Sephiroth, danced with them. By the time the song was over, Cranky had passed out from the sheer awesomeness of the Rabbids pwnage dance moves. The rest of the fights were over in seconds.

"Chunky say Legendz fail for two OC's and pure pwnage. Kongs win and go to final."

"Guess I'll go back to work on my project." The Dark Master, Arceus, and the Rabbid King disappeared.

"I'll stay behind for…purposes unknown." Sephiroth cleared a section of people with his sword and sat down.

An hour later, the final round had arrived and it was Team Kong vs. Team UAST, consisting of Mewtwo, Bowser, Roy, and Falco. "Where Pikachu?"

"He's our unneeded fighter. That, and we left him on the Seven Seas."

"Ah. Now fight for cup thingy!"

Falco and Cranky walked to the stage. "Get your guns ready, Falco!"

"I don't need them to win, just watch." Cranky prepared his cane while Falco readied his…hands. Classic Japanese sword fight music started playing. The only thing anyone saw was the two passing each other and otherworldly speeds. "Heh." Something retracted back into Falco's fingers while Cranky fell to the ground, his cane cut into many pieces.

"Falco win round one!"

Now Roy walked up. "I'll handle this one guys." Diddy walked forward. "Let's see if you can win."

"With my enhanced mind that will go back to its tiny size in ten seconds, I'll say something smart. Considering you lost to Pit, I think I'll win." Roy twitched a bit. "_Give me a taco!_" Roy unsheathed his Fire and Water swords. "I need a taco…" Roy zipped past Diddy, "Or my head will explode." Diddy was sent flying through the air by a powerful explosion of steam. "That happens sometimes!" Roy turned around as Diddy fell back towards the ground. "_Taco!_ Mexican Style: Taco Embodiment Jutsu!" A tortilla wrapped itself around Diddy. Then meat, cheese, lettuce, and other stuff fell into the taco and covered Diddy completely. Roy opened his mouth like Wario and ate the whole taco. Roy faced the camera and smiled, "I learned that in chapter 7!"

"Roy…win?"

As Bowser passed Roy, he said, "I don't want to know."

"I bet you wouldn't!"

Bowser stepped onto the field, "Who am I facing?"

"Me, dude!" Funky ran onto the stage and prepared his Banana Sword. "I'll win this match for sure."

"Sure you will." Bowser sighed and took out a Smash Ball. Fire surrounded Bowser as he yelled, "Giga Bowser Transformation!" Bowser grew bigger and uglier, yet more awesome. "Super Fist of Video: RPG-style fight!" Boxes appeared underneath Funky and Giga Bowser, each with different words and numbers. Funky's said, "HP: 10, Attack: -438637432843294538374962987432, Defense: -1." While Giga Bowser's said, "HP: Infinite, Attack: A lot higher than the Funky's attack if it was a positive number, Defense: Pie." "Your first!"

"Uh, okay." Funky attacked. Funky did –438637432843294538374962987432 damage. Giga Bowser healed by 438637432843294538374962987432. "What?!"

"Prepare to die!" Giga Bowser cast Small Breath of Air. Giga Bowser did 368573657863245632365673765768325636755632756783256325325673265736277563765632756873256726375673256732656732675326847567324567346753276273573256732655657563255734058393439543259325932986532986598432982689754382970879465784327987943076437674387659796848976428906748976897426897468794308967687989678279643089647879436208796390874320879690847326798489678794690874 damage. Funky…OVERKILL!!!

Funky's last words were, "His power level…it's WAY OVER 9000!!!" Funky disappeared off the Demon Plane as a star in the night sky.

DK twitched badly. It looked like he was having a seizure. "What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"DK now have fight Mewtwo in final fight." The two team leaders stepped up.

"I'll finish this quick. Rnesfhwesfiurnvwenirtuuniytlbg4eubitvyiwlreutbyuiwetyhgbiwreuthyiubwrevytiuwreybiutvebwytvlubwyeutibwyreutywreutybweu4irytbvunwytubv4weutytvu4ytui4wytvu4wytu4wvybtou4wyeutbvowyett…'

"Oh no you don't!" DK ran at Mewtwo.

"Wahfesuoyilueshgiyueshgfiuwehggiueshgiureshiugweheufhwhwesuwthgiuweytgiuwestgyuiwegyfiuweghtfiuvbriyutfgvreyfiuwresytvo8n4wemutywrnygtno8weutgyuaoyuhtwegterthyerutyweuiytwe7iuytiwleutyowehyutvoweyutg9oiweuyfgoiweybto8iwbe9o8tywettui!" Mewtwo opened his eyes. "Finish!" DK was blasted through the air. Mewtwo turned around as the camera once again zoomed into the fighter's eyes. "Ultimate technique. Way over 9000 overkills!"

"Chunky says UAST team win…that what Chunky would say, but Chunky get another letter from author. Kong win because UAST team has a power level of over 9000 and you used it to your advantage. That, and you not main characters this chapter. Chunky says, Kongs win!" Everyone booed again.

"I have something to say about that." Sephiroth floated down onto the stage. "You three announcers will die."

"Chunky scared!"

"Eek!"

"…" Tiny was still shocked from Lanky's performance.

"Descend, Heartless Angel." A ball of darkness flew out of the sky out of the sky. The three announcers fell to the ground, unconscious. "Now to blow up this whole place. Omega." A giant hole replaced the tournament stadium. "There. Now there is no winner."

"Dynamic Entry!"

"DAH!" Guy and the Rabbid King Dynamic Entry'd Sephiroth. Guy and the Rabbid King landed next to each other and did a pose.

"The power of youth is the strongest of all powers!"

"DAH!"

"Why me?"

* * *

**Ty: Bet you didn't expect that last part, did ya. I'm unpredictable like that. And before I end the chapter, I have an announcement. Obviously, my main story will most likely be longer than this story, so what I'm going to do is this. Every two or three chapters on my main story, I'll update this one. That way, I can work on my story more and still update this one without putting it on another hiatus. I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Pokemon Idol

**Chapter 10-Pokemon Idol**

**Ty: Weirdly, I was looking forward to writing this chapter. Maybe it's because I could unleash maximum hysterics, maybe it was because it wasn't really a switch, or maybe its because I want to Gizoogle this chapter to see what it says. I'm not sure. Before I give out the roles, I'll do the disclaimer…that I barely ever do. I do not own any character from any game or show or the creator of one of the best games ever, just the Dark Master, Jake, and some of the Rabbids that I use but not the Rabbids all together.**

**Idol-Mewtwo**

**Idol-Samus**

**Manger-Master Hand and Sakurai (creator of Smash Bros)**

**Assistant Managers-Crazy Hand****HandHanHHhand**** and the Dark Master**

**Producers-Rabbid and Meta Knight**

**Other Workers-Kisame, Neji, Bowser, Roy, Gaara, Snake, Midna, Peach, Zelda, Itachi, Marth, and Daisy.**

**Fan Boys/Girls-Smashers and Dark Legendz members**

**Other People No One Cares About-Wario, Waluigi, Bobobo, Tobi, and Demyx**

**Don't ask about the Naruto characters. I read to many Naruto fics today.**

* * *

"Hey Mewtwo!" Bowser and Kisame were at Mewtwo's door. Mewtwo was sitting on his giant bed, which was shaped like a Pokeball, and watching a certain person on tv. 

"What is it?" Mewtwo turned the tv off and waited for the answer.

"Master Hand wants to see you! He says it's important!"

"I'll be right there." Mewtwo got off his bed and opened the door to see Bowser and Kisame wearing secret agent clothes. "What are you two wearing?"

Kisame pulled off the sunglasses and replied, "I thought since we were your body guards, we should wear body guard suits. It took a while to get Bowser in his suit though."

"Why weren't Snake and Gaara sent to get me? Not to be mean but they're less…noticeable then you two."

"They would have came but they had something else to do."

Snake and Gaara were hiding in a closet. Gaara hissed at Snake, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Master Hand told us to do some reconnaissance duty on the people nobody cares about. He said he thinks they're up to something."

"Can you at least tell me that from _outside_ the cardboard box." Gaara was sitting on his gourd while Snake hid in the box.

"Can't. You scare me and the box adds to my coolness." Anyways, back to famous animal idol and his two animal bodyguards.

Mewtwo was in the back of a limo while Kisame drove with Bowser riding shotgun. He wasn't enjoying it. "Let me drive Kisame. You're driving to slow!"

"Am not."

"Everytime we pass a Wal-Mart, you drive slow and give the store the finger."

"Your point?"

"Hey, is that a sushi restaurant?"

"Where?!" Kisame jumped out of the limo and ran around screaming, "Fish racists!"

"Gets him everytime. Don't worry Mewtwo, I'll get you to Master Hand's office on time."

"Thanks." Thirty minutes later, Mewtwo and Bowser arrived in Master Hand's office. "How did you get us here so fast?"

"Obviously you've never seen me drive on a sugar rush."

"I'm just glad you two arrived without breaking anything…Where's Kisame?"

"Probably breaking something." Then Kisame walked into the room, his cloak soaking wet. "What happened?"

"My fish brethren betrayed me." Kisame turned around and showed them the many crabs, lobsters, and piranhas attached to his cloak. "Apparently they'd rather get eaten then get back to the big, blue, sea."

"That's…alright." Master Hand zapped Kisame, causing the fish and crustaceans to run/flop away. An odd smell came from Kisame.

Bowser snickered, "Fish sticks anyone?"

"Remind me to kill you later." Mewtwo rubbed his head.

"_Anyways!_ We'll be heading over to Smash Stadium to meet an old friend of mine."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Kisame started running, "I'm driving!"

"Oh no you're not!" Bowser chased after Kisame. "I'm hungry!"

"When will they learn? Neji! Roy! We're getting ready to leave."

"Yes sir." The Hyuga genius and red headed pyro walked into the room. No one really had a clue what Roy did other then set people on fire.

Now they were all in the limo, with Master Hand driving this time. Then, suddenly, with no one suspecting it about to happen…one strand of Mewtwo's hair stood up. "AH! Where's my hair consultant?!"

"You don't have a hair consultant."

"Then who does my hair?!"

"No one."

"Then what does Neji do?!"

"He's your relaxation consultant."

"I don't need a…"

"Byakugan!" Neji jabbed Mewtwo's back cord, knocking him out.

"Thank you Neji. Do any of you know what happened to Crazy Hand and the Rabbid?"

"I thought you sent them to help Snake and Gaara?"

"Oh yeah." Back to the closet.

"Hey Gaara."

"Yeah Snake."

"What happened to the other two that was with us?"

"They went to get something to eat." It was true. Crazy Hand and the Rabbid had destroyed a Taco Bell and ate everything that was left. Don't ask how Crazy Hand was able to eat, he just can.

After Master Hand realized he could teleport themselves to the stadium, they arrived and walked into Smash Stadium. "So is this where my next gig is going to be or did you bring all of us here just to see your friend?"

"Both. And you'll be surprised by what your gig is."

"This should be good." Mewtwo looked toward the middle of the stadium and saw a Japanese man standing there. "I'm guessing that's him."

"If this was a game show you'd have won a brand new car. Not like you need another one." The Japanese man turned around, noticed Master Hand, and started to wave at him.

"Master Hand! Its good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Sakurai. How long has it been?"

"2001."

"Hehehe. It really has been along time. So did you bring them with you?"

"Of course! Just follow me." Sakurai and Master Hand started to walk/float away from the group. Everyone left behind (Mewtwo, Bowser, Kisame, Roy, and Neji) stared at each other. "You all follow too!" And so they did.

As soon as they entered the inside of Smash Stadium, Kisame started to shudder. "This place is so…girly." Kisame got ready to pull out Samehada, just in case one of the teddy bears attacked them.

"It seems the girls have been decorating."

"I don't like it here." Then a bear hit him in the face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kisame started swinging his sword around wildly.

"Sorry about that!" Two girls who looked exactly the same, minus hair, skin, and dress color walked away from the bear pile. Kisame didn't hear them and kept swinging his sword.

Sakurai whispered into Master Hand's…pinky and said, "Does he do this often?"

"Only if you mention sushi."

Sakurai blinked and then pulled a girl close to him and whispered, "I need you to tell Marth to take sushi off of the menu."

"Yes Mr. Sakurai." The girl walked to the kitchen.

"I just noticed this but, Master Hand, didn't your team have four others?"

"Yes but they're off doing something."

Snake had fallen asleep under the box while Gaara tortured a teddy bear he found in the closet. (Yes, the Naruto characters don't like teddy bears, except the girls, of course)

"Uh, Mr. Sakurai?"

"Yes Mewtwo?"

"Who exactly works here and what are we walking toward?"

"Let me think for a second…the two girls who hit the fish-man with the bear were Peach and Daisy. They're the ones who made this place so girly, as your security guard put it. The woman I pulled over was Zelda, our secretary, and our chef is Marth. He also happens to be a hair consultant."

Mewtwo looked at Master Hand who said, "Don't even think about it."

"And here comes are other two workers!" An evil looking man and an imp were walking down the hallway.

"I thought I said for you to never call me that."

"And I thought I told you if you threaten me, I'll tell my good friend Masashi Kishimoto to kill you off."

"Touche Sakurai." Midna warped behind Kisame while Itachi stared at him. "What are you doing Kisame?"

"Huh?" Kisame looked around after putting his sword back and noticed Itachi staring at him. "Oh, hey Itachi! So this is where you ended up."

"Shut up."

"I mean, look at all of this stuff. It's way to girly for you and…"

"Mangekyou…"

"For such a murderous guy, just seeing you near anything pink is…"

"Sharingan." Kisame stared into space and then fell to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that." Itachi stepped over Kisame and walked to the bathroom.

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course. All of Itachi's victims wake up sooner or later." After a few more seconds of walking, they arrived a blue door with an electronic lock. "Does Mewtwo know what's going to happen?"

"No, but Mewtwo would like to know please!" Mewtwo started tapping his foot impatiently.

"You'll see in a little bit." Master Hand nodded to Sakurai who knocked on the door.

A woman's voice was heard coming from the room, "Who is it?"

Mewtwo looked a little surprised, _"I know that voice from somewhere…"_

"It's Sakurai!"

"Come in!" Sakurai pressed a lot of buttons, and I mean _a lot_ of buttons, until a beeping noise came from it. Sakurai opened the door and walked in. "Visitors?"

"You can say that. Come on in you guys." Everyone except Master Hand, who was to big, and Kisame, who was still unconscious, walked into the room.

Roy walked over to a heap of teddy bears and grabbed one, "What's with all of the bears today?"

"Fanboys. What're you going to do? You can have them if you want."

"Thanks!" Roy proceeded to set them on fire.

The woman turned around on the stool she was sitting on and faced everyone. "Hello everybody. I'm Samus." Everyone except Sakurai and Master Hand stared at her. They were used to meeting celebrities, but this one was different. Samus was one of the newests pop idols and was considered, on Smash TV, to be Mewtwo's rival in the singing business. But there was another reason they were staring. "Um…hello?"

Master Hand zapped the guys. "Wake up from your daze everyone. And Samus?"

"Yes?"

"You don't want to look down."

"Why would I not want not to…" Samus looked down and finally realized she was still in her underwear. All of them were thrown out of her room in no time flat.

"Neji."

"Yes Master Hand."

"Turn your Byakugan off."

"Dang it."

"Now you can come in!" Sakurai entered the number again and they all walked inside again. Now Samus was wearing an elegant blue dress. "Sakurai, you said you were going to tell me something after your friends arrived. What is it?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Meta Knight and DM arrive."

"You called?" DM appeared at the door with a supermarket bag. Meta Knight was inside it.

"Get…me…out of…here…now!"

"Don't have to be such a spoiled sport." Meta Knight ripped himself out of the bag with ease. "So what's the big announcement, Mr. Manager sir?"

"Everyone, follow Mr. Hand and I." So they did. They took an elevator to the top of Smash Stadium, where some fights were held. Everyone stood there, including Kisame, who had woken up, and the people who work for Sakurai (Peach, Daisy, Marth, Itachi, Midna, and Zelda), waiting for the announcement.

"Mewtwo, Samus."

"Yes?" They both said at the same time.

"You both surely know about the 'rivalry' rumor spread throughout the music community, correct?"

"Yep."

"So we decided we'd stop that rumor tomorrow."

"How are you going to do that?" They were still talking at the same time.

Sakurai and Master Hand shouted at the same time, "Duet!"

"What?!"

"We decided to combine our groups together and have you both sing a new song tomorrow night! You'll both be partners from now on!"

"Other than you two, who agreed to this?!"

"The Samus X Mewtwo fans. But before you start to hate us, just try singing a song together. If you don't like each other, than we can easily think of something else." Kisame raised his hand. "What is it Kisame?"

"If they decide to quit the music business before tomorrow, can I sing Under the Sea on live television." Itachi's eyes went Mangekyou, causing Kisame to faint again.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"Whatever. I need to get some eye drops." Itachi walked toward the edge and jumped off.

"I'm thinking of quitting right now! We all know I'm a solo act!"

Samus glared at Mewtwo, "What? Are you afraid of singing with a girl?" Samus started to mock Mewtwo, "Oh, I'm Mewtwo! I'm a solo act and I'm too afraid to sing with a girl! Poor me!"

"Please stop Samus…"

"Everyone! Look at me! I'm a singing idol who doesn't need anyone!"

"I said stop…" Mewtwo had his eyes closed and was getting irritated.

Samus walked up to Mewtwo and poked his chest, "I'm the great Mewtwo! I'm…the…greatest." Then Mewtwo snapped. Mewtwo charged at Samus and pinned her to the ground.

"I said stop it!"

"Make me." Everyone was chuckling at something. "What are you all laughing at?!" Neji, who had a camera, took two pictures out of it and showed them to the two idols. It showed the two of them in an awkward position. Mewtwo quickly got off of her and turned his back to Samus.

"That never happened!"

"I bet you enjoyed it, you big perv!"

"If anyone's a perv, it's Neji." Mewtwo pointed to Neji, who quickly turned his Byakugan off.

Master Hand floated between the two of them. "Look, just try singing one song together and if it doesn't work, we'll have Peach, Daisy, and Kisame sing Amish Paradise."

"Fine, but what song are going to sing? I don't think we have a song the other will sing." Master Hand pointed his finger to the air as two pieces of paper floated into their hands.

"It's the song you two will be singing tomorrow. If you agree to, that is."

"I'm not saying I will, but whatever. We'll sing the first verse and if we don't enjoy it, the concert is off." Samus and Mewtwo walked into the elevator and took it down.

Everyone blinked and then looked at Master Hand. "I'll get us down." Master Hand waved his index finger, and teleported them to Taco Bell. Taco Bell was a wreck and Crazy Hand and the Rabbid were standing in the middle of it. "Crazy!!!"

Mewtwo and Samus were sitting in Samus's dressing room with the lyrics in their hands. "I can't believe they're forcing us to do this."

"Don't be such a baby! It's just one song."

"Did you not here our managers say we'll be combining our acts from now on?"

"Oh yeah. Well should we get started?"

"Fine." They stood up and walked toward what looked like a miniature stage and started singing. "I'm alone in this world. No one to stand beside me."

"I'm alone in this place. No one to love me."

"It's a big world. There must be someone out there."

"They always tell me, how there's so many fish in the sea. But one day, will one of those fish be mine."

"I'm waiting for that one. That one girl, who'll be mine some day." Mewtwo and Samus walked toward to each other.

"I think I've found my knight in shining armor. I just hope he'll be mine one day, hopefully, it'll be today." Samus and Mewtwo started dancing a bit and then stopped. "Well, we finished the first verse. Did you…"

Mewtwo was singing some song that he most likely thought off of the top of his head, "I'm a Scat-man, living in an Amish Paradise, who's White and Nerdy, and I'm Living La Vida Loca!"

"Mewtwo!"

"Huh, what?"

"We finished the song. What do you think, should we do the concert the tomorrow?"

"You sound like your begging." Mewtwo had a smirk on his face.

Samus blushed a bit and shook her head violently, "W-why would I beg you to sing with me?!"

Mewtwo walked over Samus and stared into her eyes. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, but if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, I'll kill you!" Samus sat on her bed and looked at Mewtwo, who just stood there. "Well the thing is…you're the one who inspired me to sing."

"Huh?"

"When I first saw you sing, I thought 'Wow' so I decided that day to train myself and get to the top. I've always wanted to meet you and now I have."

Mewtwo sat down next to Samus, "If it makes you feel better, I've seen every one of your concerts."

"Really?" Mewtwo nodded, "You big lug!" Samus punched Mewtwo on the shoulder. "Of course, singing isn't the only thing I do."

"What else do you do?"

"I'll show you, but the rules for earlier apply for this. I have the power to kill you, and it will look like a bloody accident." Samus walked over to her closet and flipped the light switch. A control panel popped out of the wall and Samus pressed some buttons on the pad. Samus waved toward Mewtwo, "You might want to get off of that."

"Why should…" Mewtwo then felt the bed lifting up. "Ah!" Mewtwo leapt off and watched as the bed and walls flipped themselves around, showing the hundreds of weapons Samus hid in her room. Sitting in the middle of the bed was an orange, mechanical, suit. "What is this stuff?"

"Weapons and a battle suit." Samus pulled her dress off, revealing her Zero Suit, and then she picked up one of the weapons. "While I'm not singing, I'm a bounty hunter. You should see all of the money I've collected!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Of course it is, and, even though I'm a girl, I live for danger. Haven't you ever done something dangerous before?"

"Not…really."

"Maybe after the concert, I'll take you on a mission with me."

"I never accepted yet." Mewtwo smirked again, while Samus blushed again.

"W-what? I swore I heard you say…"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Then what is your answer?"

"…Of course I will."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Bye." Mewtwo waved goodbye while he walked out of the room.

"Bye." Samus got up and walked toward a panel. Samus pressed some buttons and five pictures popped up, each with the word Wanted over them. "Where are you five?" There was a title below them that said The Nobodies.

It was the day of the concert and the seats of Smash Stadium were filled completely. All of Master Hand and Sakurai's staff was there, except for Snake and Gaara, who were still missing. Crazy Hand and the Rabbid were stuck inside of a taco. "Why are we still in here?! I'd say I was enjoying it, but the hot sauce is burning my glove off!"

"DAH!"

"You destroyed Taco Bell, therefore, you're now a taco, thanks to Roy and his taco ninjutsu." Roy grinned. Meanwhile, Samus and Mewtwo were waiting for their cues to get on stage. The audience thought this was Mewtwo's concert but they'd be surprised. Samus was wearing her blue dress while Mewtwo wore his casual…nothing.

Master Hand floated onto the stage with a bow tie on his wrist and a giant microphone between his fingers. "Are you all ready?" Everyone cheered, "Let's all welcome our Pokemon Idol, Mewtwo!" Everyone cheered again as Mewtwo entered the stage from the right. "But before we start the concert, we have a special guest. Welcome Samus!" Samus entered from the left and waved at everyone. All of the spectators blinked for a second, then they all stood up and cheered even louder. "From now on, these two will be singing together. All of you watching get to see the two best singers combine their acts! Now let's start the show!" Master Hand tossed the mike up and snapped his fingers. The mike disappeared in a puff of smoke and two microphones appeared in the two idols hands.

Mewtwo cleared his throat and started to sing, "I'm alone in this wo…"

"Stop!" Snake and Gaara dropped onto the stage via parachute/sand platform.

"What are you guys doing here?! The concert's already started!"

"I'm sorry Mewtwo but the Nobodies…"

Samus ran up to Snake and shook him, "Where are they?!"

"They're…here. And they want to ruin your show!" Snake and Gaara pointed up. Because of Gaara's gourd, no one could see where they were pointing. "Gaara."

"Fine." Gaara crossed his arms as his sand formed into the shape of a giant arrow that pointed up. Above them were five parachutes, each holding one of the Nobodies. The Nobodies landed on the stage and started laughing. The Nobodies consisted of Wario, Waluigi, Bobobo, Tobi, and Demyx.

"Wahaha! Wario's here to ruin everything!" Wario pulled a mike from…somewhere and yelled into it. "We, the Nobodies, will ruin this concert because we want to!" In the stands, five members of Organization, Larxene, Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, and Xemnas (who was forced to bring them) were looking at them. Xemnas would have started something by yelling 'Hey, we're the Nobodies' but he had fallen asleep from boredom.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Samus pressed a button on her bracelet. She started to shine and when the shine was gone, Samus had her Power Suit on. Samus aimed her cannon and got ready to fire. "You five are under arrest! You've escaped prison for to long!"

"And we'll keep avoiding it because," Wario pulled out a ball, "I have this!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it looks cool!" Wario held it into the air as he caught on fire.

The other Nobodies put on gas masks and ducked. Demyx looked at everyone and then Tobi, "Tobi! Why aren't you wearing your gas mask?!"

Tobi swayed his arms while looking at Demyx, "Gas mask? I'm already wearing a mask."

"Get ready!" Wario's stomach started to swell. "Wahaha! Wario! …"

"Everyone, get down!" Samus ducked while the spectators got under the seats and the employees got behind whatever. Mewtwo stood there, unmoving.

"Waft!"

Captain Falcon was driving his car through Mute City when he heard a small boom. "What in the world was that?" Falcon looked out of the window and saw a mushroom shaped cloud in the distance. "Whoa…" Then a black and white car rammed into Falcon and sent him flying off the bridge. Inside the car was Sephiroth.

Wario laughed as the cloud disappeared, everyone except the Nobodies and Samus left standing. "It's you against us now Samus! Wahaha!" Then they all heard someone walking toward them. It was Mewtwo, and he was mad. "What the?"

Mewtwo's eyes were glowing blue as he spoke, "Who's up for paddle ball?" A blue string attached to Wario.

"Hey! What are you…Ah!" Wario was spinning around the stadium. "I'm Wario-Man again!"

"Not for long." Mewtwo tugged the rope, pulling Wario toward him and his fist. "Mega Punch!" Now let's take a look at this scene in slow motion. Wario zoomed toward Mewtwo as Mewtwo swung his fist forward and punched Wario right across the side of Wario's face, sending Wario flying back. Mewtwo continued this while saying, "Wash, rinse, repeat!" Wario finally fell to the ground, beaten into a bloody pulp.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me!"

"But hitting you is fun." Mewtwo smirked as he lifted Wario with his psychic powers. "This is the big one! Mega Kick!"

"AH!" Mewtwo lifted his upward and kicked Wario through the air.

"Wow." Samus stood beside Mewtwo. "I didn't know you could do that." Then Samus punched Mewtwo into the big screen. "You made me lose my catch!"

"Did you have to punch me?! There are four others!" The rest of the Nobodies looked at each other and then ran for their life. Before they could reach the elevator, a blue aura surrounded them and brought them to Samus. "They're all yours."

"Thanks, but what about Wario?"

"Watch." Mewtwo pointed behind him, where what looked like a shooting star was heading straight toward them. The star landed onto Smash Stadium to reveal Wario. "That's all five."

"That was amazing! How did you learn to do that?!"

"I was born with the ability, I just never used it."

"Amazing, just amazing."

"So Samus, do you want to go get dinner or something?"

"I'd be delighted!" And just like that, they disappeared.

An hour later, everyone woke up. Kisame was the first to notice that Mewtwo and Samus were gone so he grabbed a mike, ran to center stage, and started singing. "Under the sea! Just you and me!" Then he fainted again. Itachi walked onto the stage, grabbed Kisame's arm, and tossed him off of Smash Stadium. Everyone cheered.

Sakurai shook his head to wake himself. When he noticed everyone cheering for Itachi, he grabbed a mike and stood beside. "For your viewing pleasure, until we find Samus and Mewtwo, we have Itachi Uchiha and Midna doing the best magic show you'll ever see!"

"Well this sucks." Midna teleported onto the stage and made a twilight portal appear over them. A bridge dropped down but stopped over Midna's head. She stopped it and started spinning it while Itachi used Ameratsu to burn it. Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Falcon was walking across the road since his car had blown up. "Man, this sucks. Whenever I catch the punk who destroyed my…" Then Sephiroth ran him over again.

"Loser."

* * *

**Ty: Wow. That chapter was **_**a lot**_** longer than I thought it'd be! Well I hoped you all enjoyed the latest chapter of Switched! Next chapter, Sonic-Man speed swings in and shows us his stuff.**


	11. Sonic Man

**Chapter 11-Sonic Man**

**Ty: This will certainly be an…interesting chapter. A spider hog (I'm tempted to say spider pig) is certainly something no one has ever seen and most likely never will. Next chapter will be the Suite Like of Link and Cloud, then Anime Paradise, and then the special chapter. The roles are as followed:**

**Sonic- Peter Parker/Spiderman**

**Shadow-Eddie Brock/Venom**

**Amy-Mary Jane**

**Crocodile-Sandman**

**Tails-Harry Osborne/New Goblin**

**Sylux-Mysterio**

**Vaati-Electro**

**Nightmare-Carnage**

**Black Shadow-Rhino**

**Bowser/Giga Bowser- Dr. Connors/ Lizard**

**Samus-Black Cat (I don't know much about Black Cat, other than she helps Spider Man on occasion so…)**

**Axel-Human Torch**

**DK-The Thing**

**This is going to be fun.**

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" A woman screamed while pointing a finger to the sky. 

"It's…Sonic Man!" All of the citizens looked upwards to see their favorite neighborhood anthromorphic hedgehog swinging across webbing that had been on the buildings before he arrived. The funny thing about Sonic Man was that he made his costume out of random things, which included a Bunny Hood, a Franklin Badge, and Metal Box..

"Hello everybody! Now watch as I show off my l33t skills!" Sonic began to do a backflip spin.

"Not today Sonic Man!" Everyone looked toward the voice to see a figure wearing a yellow hi-tech goblin costume, driving an airplane straight at Sonic. The plane collided into Sonic as it flew into the middle of the buildings.

"Did anyone catch that driver's license plate?" Sonic propped himself up as the figure kicked him back down.

"Prepare to die Sonic!"

"Tails?!"

"It's Yellow Goblin to you!"

Sonic pushed Tails off him and jumped to the side. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you killed my father!" Tails flew into Sonic and sent him flying toward a building. Sonic regained his posture and kicked off the building and slammed into Tails.

"I didn't kill your father Tails! Your father killed himself!"

"Liar!" Tails jumped into the pilot seat of his airplane and steered it upward. "Let's see if you can stay on now!"

"Whoa!" Sonic ran as fast as he could on top of the wing. Unfortunately, running only works when you're going forward or backward. Sonic fell off the wings, and toward the city below. "Crappy Metal Box!" Sonic looked upwards and saw Tails dive-bombing right at him.

"Die!" Tails pressed a button on the control panel and shot hundreds of bullets at Sonic, who managed to shield himself.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic warped the airplane somewhere, leaving Tails to fend for himself.

"You won't win this, old pal!"

"I already have!" Sonic jumped in midair and grabbed Tails. Sonic spun around and around, heading towards an empty alley. Sonic went out of control, slamming Tails not only into the walls of the buildings around them, but into pipes and a dumpster.

The next day…

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor Bowser?"

"Yeah, Sonic. He took quite a beating though. I don't want to know what happened."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"Oh, he woke up a few hours ago. Your friend Amy has been watching over him ever since."

"Thanks for the info doc! See you at school tomorrow!" Sonic ran down the hall and toward Tails' room.

"He really needs to stop running. It's not like he'll ever be as fast Sonic Man."

Sonic skidded across the hall and into the recovery room. Inside the room were multiple classmates of his. The only ones who stood out were Amy and Samus, or Space Hunter, as she called herself on the field. The walked out one by one, until only four were left.

As Samus walked out of the room, she whispered, "I need to talk to you. Meet me on the rooftop."

"Okay." Samus left the room, leaving the childhood friends alone. "You doing okay Tails."

"Yeah, but I have this splitting headache. Feels like someone slammed my head into a wall, some pipes, and a dumpster."

"Heh, like that could happen." Sonic twitched.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm having a party to celebrate me getting out of the hospital. Will either of you be able to make it?"

"I'd love to Tails but I have a gig to go to."

"What about you Sonic?"

"Sure I'll come. I have to go somewhere first but I'll definitely be there!"

"Great! I'll see you there, but right now," Tails yawned, "I have to take a nap." Tails laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

"Goodbye Sonic."

"Bye Amy." When Amy was out of the hospital, Sonic checked the halls to make sure no one was around. He zipped outside, to the top building. Samus was in her Power Suit, waiting. "So what exactly did you want Samus?"

"I'm sure you remember all of the bad guys you've fought before."

"Unfortunately."

"Do you remember when Wario started the original Sinister Six?"

"Yep."

"It seems Shadow has started another one."

"Aw great, not him again. I can burn him, I can shock him, I can shoot him out of a cannon, but he won't stay down! Do you know who's in it?"

"Yeah. It's Shadow, Nightmare, Crocodile, Sylux, Vaati, and Black Shadow."

"Oh that's just great! They're the most annoying bad guys I've ever fought! How are the two of us going to defeat all of them?!"

"I've already taken that into consideration and I've got two people helping us."

"Who are they?"

"Axel and DK!"

"Crud! I hate Axel! He's way to arrogant!"

"Just like a certain hedgehog I know."

"Grr. Fine! Just find the other two so we can take them down."

"On it." Samus used her Grapple Beam to search for others that could help him.

Sonic zipped through town, heading toward Tails' mansion. Sonic knocked on the door and yelled, "You in there Tails?"

The door opened, to reveal Tails and the party he was having. His mansion was filled with people. "Bout time Sonic. The party started an hour ago."

"How did you get here before I did? Heck, I don't even know how anyone got here before I did."

"Heh, Jeeves had the labs create a teleporter so we could get everyone here in no time flat. Now enough about that come on in and party!" So he did. After three hours of partying, the party was almost over. Tails was keeping the last event a secret. Right now, he was standing in front of the stage, a curtain shadowing what was on the stage.

"I'm glad you were all able to come to my recovery party. Anyways, enough about me, let's get to the what's behind the curtain! Say hello to The Smashers!" The curtain rose to show the famous band, The Smashers, which included Master Hand and Crazy Hand on drums, Mario and Link on guitar, and Kirby singing.

The Hand Bros. Beat the drumsticks together, "One! Two! Three! Four!" The band started to play. During the middle of their third song, a load roar came from the outside.

"What was that?"

"It was probably just thunder people! No need to worry!"

"Do you honestly believe that was thunder?! That was way to loud to be thunder."

"Come on worry wart. Look Sonic, you and me will go out and check it out."

"Okay Tails." Sonic and Tails walked through the crowd, toward the outside. It was night by now, the lights of the city illuminating the streets.

"Told ya it was nothing. You need to stop worrying so much." Then a large shadow passed over them.

"Tails go inside and get everyone out of the mansion."

"What abou…"

"Now!" Tails ran inside leaving Sonic outside. "Come on out, whoever you are!" Sonic looked around the area. "What are ya? Afraid?" Then a stop sign smashed into him. "What the?!" Sonic reached inside the spikes on his head and pulled out his costume. "Stop hiding and come out!"

"ROAR!!!" A giant dragon jumped off of the top of Tails' mansion and slammed the back of his hand into Sonic.

"Why do I feel like I'm screwed?" Sonic dodged the dragon's fist. "Bring it Lizard Boy!" Sonic jumped onto the dragon's arm and ran across it. Sonic leapt up and did a uppercut kick into the dragon's chin. "Boo yah!" Sonic began to victory dance when a blast of hot air washed over him. "Crap." The dragon wrapped its hand onto Sonic and slammed him on the ground. "Steroids are not your friend big guy!"

"Looks like you need some help." Two flaming chakrams slammed into the dragon's shell. Standing on a building near them was Axel.

"Great, just what I needed. Another hothead."

"Do you want me to leave you under big fat and ugly?"

"No!"

"Then shut up. Nova!" Axel spun the chakrams, creating a ball of lava above him. Axel tossed the ball at the dragon, causing the dragon to rear back in pain. Sonic got out of the dragon's grip and ran to Axel. "That was easy. You really need to toughen up."

"I kicked him in the face with a metal foot, I don't think lava, which comes out of his nose, will beat him!"

"You're just a spoiled sport, got it memorized?"

"What's with you and that line?!" Before Axel could retort, a claw slammed the both of them into a building. "Guh…Told you."

"Shut up." Axel shot out of the building and into the dragon, sending him stumbling. "Say hello to my little friends. Fire Djinn! Flame Leo!" Axel spun his chakrams and stuck the spikes on them into the ground. Out of the chakrams came a small fire creature and a flaming lion. "Dance fire, dance!" Before the two fire creatures could make a move, the dragon stepped on them. "What?! Man, I really wish Nami was here, she could hold him down while we beat the crap out of him."

"To bad she's on her honeymoon with Luffy. We really need help here though! Heck, I wouldn't care if the Incredible Falcon was helping us!"

"To bad he's off racing. What are going to do?"

"I'll help you two!" Out of nowhere came Tails, with a good number of bombs in his arms. Tails dropped the bombs on the dragon's head, knocking it out. "Good thing I found those in the lab."

"Man, I thought we were as good as dead! Thanks a lot kid."

"Your wel…Hey! You're the Human Flame! And you're Sonic Man! Wow, it's not everyday you meet two superheroes!"

"Heh. Well Sonic Man, I've got to go. DK gets angry when he hasn't had his hourly banana." Axel used his flames to fly away.

"I've to go to. Bye." Sonic zipped away, leaving Tails alone and slightly confused. Tails walked back to his mansion. When Tails was in for sure, Sonic zipped back and inspected the dragon's body. He was a lot smaller than he was when they were fighting him, not to mention he looked like someone Sonic knew. "…No way! It's Dr. Bowser! Man, I am so confused!" Sonic picked up Bowser and zipped Bowser back to his house.

In Tails' mansion…

"Man, what a night. First a party, and then a giant dragon attacked" Tails continued through his mansion, toward his room. That's when he noticed the priceless vase of his late father's was about to fall of its pedestal. Tails leapt at it with amazing agility and caught it with one hand. "What the? When was I able to do that?" Tails got up and reached to put the vase back in its position. Then he noticed the button. "…" Tails put no hesitation into pressing the button. The wall in front of him opened up, revealing the mask of the Red Goblin. It felt like the mask was looking into his soul. Tails stared at the mask of his father, Knuckles, and a push of memories flowed through his mind. "Sonic…"

"Great job Sonic, you made an A, just like always."

"Thanks Dr. Bowser."

"Keep up the good work, you're my best student. Speaking of students, I haven't seen your friend Amy all day. Do you know what might have happened to her?"

"No sir."

"Oh well, go on now, you have your own life to live."

"Thanks sir!" Sonic ran out of the room as fast as his persona could. "The only time's Amy are ever missing from school are when A) She's sick, B) She's been kidnapped, or C) She's been kidnapped! Something tells me she's been kidnapped!" Sonic zipped to his house and zipped back, now as Sonic Man.

"Sonic!" Samus jumped off of a building and landed next to Sonic. "Amy's been…"

"Kidnapped? I know already. Where is she?!"

"That's the problem."

…

"What the freak?!?!?!" Sonic, Samus, Axel, and DK were looking up at the Empire State Building, where Amy was dangling. "Why is it always Amy and the ESB?! Why can't it be a supermodel and a pool?!"

"No time for fantasizing, Sonic Man!" Bullets were shot at Sonic, a symbol that looked like a head being left when the shots started. Shadow appeared in front of the four. "Well if isn't the blue brat, and his friends, the metallic hot head, the true hot head, and the banana loving excuse for a superhero.

"Why did you kidnap Amy?! …Again!"

"Don't get so hasty, Sonic. I've got friends in high places, remember?" Shadow pointed his finger up. Holding a sword to the rope keeping Amy from falling was Vaati. "If you want her to live, you better be quick about it."

"I'm he quickest thing in all of New York!" Sonic ran up the building.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow appeared in front of Sonic, aimed his gun, and started shooting. Sonic raised his arms to shield himself, causing him to fall off. "Sinister Six, form!" The four other members of the Sinister Six appeared from various places around them. Sylux appeared out of a building he had walked through, Black Shadow smashed down a wall with the horns on his head, Nightmare oozed out of the sewers as a pile of slime and reshaped his body so he'd look like himself, and finally, Crocodile appeared out of the sand that was on the ground under a construction site near them. "Pick your opponent, but leave the hedgehog to me." Shadow warped back onto the ground and rushed at Sonic.

"If it isn't the Bounty Hunter? Are you ready to die?"

"I won't be the one dying today, Sylux!" Samus aimed her cannon at Sylux.

Crocodile rushed at Axel, his body expanded with the construction sand. "Ah!" Axel ran flew around the building, Crocodile chasing him around. DK and Nightmare were exchanging blows, DK's arms able to withstand his sword.

Black Shadow, the only person not fighting anyone, decided he anted to fight, no matter what. "ARGH!" Black Shadow rushed at Samus and DK, Sylux and Nightmare unaware of him. Black Shadow happened to be the strongest, yet dumbest, of the Sinister Six but he could easily break someone's back by ramming them in the stomach with his knee.

Sonic noticed what was about to happen and he yelled, "Guys! Watch out!"

"Don't turn your back during a fight, Sonic!" Shadow rammed his elbow into Sonic's stomach, sending him flying back.

BAM!!!

Everyone turned to see what happened. Holding Black Shadow back was… "Dr. Bowser!"

Indeed, Bowser was holding Black Shadow back. "Don't focus your attention on me, Sonic! Beat that punk and save Amy!" Bowser flipped Black Shadow over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Black Shadow kicked his legs upwards, sending Bowser up into the air.

"Shadow! I'm going to end this!" Sonic rushed at his evil counterpart.

"That's what you think!" Shadow pulled out a rifle and shot Sonic back. "Your girlfriend is dead Sonic!" Shadow brought his finger to his neck and made a slicing action.

Vaati recognized what Shadow was doing and raised his sword to the rope. Sonic noticed what was happening and yelled, "No!" Shadow took this to his advantage and tackled Sonic.

"Sorry, little girl, but if it means the end of Sonic, I have to." Vaati raised the sword up and brought it down. Everything around Sonic slowed down. Amy was about to fall to her doom and he couldn't do anything about it.

…BAM!

Everyone looked up now. Vaati and Amy were still in the air, but there was someone else. "Tails!" Tails was riding a mechanical glider and had slammed it into Vaati.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun Sonic, and I especially don't want Amy to die!"

Vaati pushed himself away from Tails and the glider and pointed his sword at the Yellow Goblin. "You messed me up! It's time for a battle in the high rise!" Vaati shot a lightning bolt at Tails, who avoided it.

"I'm real angry at you, Mr. Storm Pants. Prepare to go down, figuratively and literally!" Tails pressed a button on his watch. A secret compartment opened up under the glider, letting out four hovering green bombs. ""Let's see if you can dodge the Pumpkin Nukes!" Vaati cringed as the bombs flew at him. The bombs collided into Vaati, letting out a huge green explosion. When the smoke cleared, Vaati was gone.

"Come on, Samus! You're not on you're A-Game today!" Sylux ran at Samus and slashed her with his arm blades. Samus jumped back and hit Sylux with a charged blast.

"Actually, I've been going easy on you, big head." Samus pulled out a ball from her suit. "Say your last goodbye! Zero Laser!" Samus blasted Sylux with a large blast of pure energy. The only thing remaining was a large rut. Samus's armor fell to pieces. "Well there goes my armor."

"Sand is evil!" Crocodile had Axel buried in under a ton of sand. "Time to turn up the heat! Supernova!" Axel let out a fury of fire, sending the sand flying.

"No!" Crocodile turned back to his normal form, the flames covering him. When the flames dissipated, there a crystal statue of Crocodile left.

"Guess science truly is a must."

"Fall fool!" Nightmare continued to hit DK's arms with his sword. As soon as Nightmare rose the sword DK hit Nightmare to the ground with his head. DK's eyes turned a bright blue and he clenched his teeth. Electricity flowed through his arms and into his hands. DK slapped both his hands onto Nightmare and sent him flying, electricity covering Nightmare's body. Right now, Nightmare was heading straight toward a gas station. I'm sure you know what happens next.

"Stay down little turtle!" Black Shadow kicked Bowser to the ground again.

"Who are you calling little?" Bowser grabbed Black Shadow's leg and through him into a building. Bowser took a needle with a serum in it and injected it into his arms. Bowser grew to an immense size, easily quadrupling Black Shadow. Giga Bowser snorted, sending a strong wind at Black Shadow. Let's just say, Black Shadow was scared. "Die." Giga Bowser grabbed Black Shadow and tossed him into the air. Giga Bowser reached into his shell, pulled out a mechanical ball, pulled his arm back, and flung it at Black Shadow. The ball exploded upon contact.

"You're done Shadow! Everyone else in your team is dead! Give up!"

"As long as I live, I will never give up! Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported behind Sonic and dug a pistol into Sonic's neck. "You're dead. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Yippee Kaya Mother…!" Sonic slammed the side of his head into the gun and pulled the trigger. The two hedgehogs stood still for a second.

"We'll meet again." Shadow fell to the ground, a gun wound through his heart. A black slime oozed out of Shadow's fur and slid into the sewers.

"I'm a little hurt now." Sonic slipped into unconsciousness, a hole through his shoulder.

The next day…

"Ugh, my head…and my shoulder." Sonic looked around, finding himself in a white room. "Am I dead?"

"Now why would you think that?" Sonic turned his head and saw Amy, Tails, Samus, and Bowser.

"You're awake!" Amy tossed herself onto Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad to see you guys are okay. Now let me take a nap." Sonic fell back and started snoring. Everyone in the room laughed along with Sonic's snoring.

Meanwhile, a dark figure stood on a building not that far away. He had a strong aura of darkness surrounding him. "First, Venom failed to defeat Spider Man, then Shadow failed to defeat Sonic Man. I guess it's time to take things into my own hands." The man held out his arm. A large black wolf walked out of the darkness behind him. "Its time for us to leave."

"Bout time." A black slime appeared from behind and swallowed the two of them…

* * *

**Ty: Sorry about the long wait everyone. I just started school again so chapters will start coming a little bit later. I look forward to any review you send me. I'll try to update faster next time.**


	12. Suite Life of Link and Cloud

**Chapter 12-Suite Life of Link and Cloud**

**Ty: Right now, I have four other chapters planned for this until I've finished all of the requests I can do. (If I don't have a clue what show or game something is, I might not do it so…) The next chapter will be Anime Paradise, the special chapter, Jungle Ninja, and then Bobobo the Hedgehog. After that, it might be Pirate Reaper, the Luffy/Bleach crossover I planned a long time ago, so…yeah. The roles are as followed:**

**Link-Zack**

**Cloud-Cody**

**Mario-Moseby**

**Samus-Carey**

**Zelda-London**

**Tifa-Maddie**

**Luigi-Arwin**

**Kirby-Estaban**

**Wario-Wayne**

**Sonic and Crash-Guests**

**Thanks to Super Saiyan Crash for the idea and roles (Except Wario, Wario was my idea)**

* * *

"Get back here!" A mini-Cloud was swinging his Buster Sword at a mini-Link. The massive sword was cutting nearly all the furniture in the lobby to pieces. In a short matter of time, the lobby was ripped to shreds. That's when Manager Mario walked in. 

"AH! What have-a you kids done-a to my hotel! Samus!" Samus walked out of the elevator that just came down. "That was-a fast."

"A mother's senses can tell when the child, or in this case children, are about to get in trouble. What happened this time?"

"The spiky haired-a monster cut the-a lobby to ribbons! Where is-a the father when you need-a him?!"

"You know Mewtwo is still battling in the Smash Tournament." Mario glared at Samus. "That he beat you in." The hatred grew stronger. "I won't mention it again."

"You better-a not. Not until I've-a had my afternoon-a pasta. Luigi!" A green duplicate of Mario, except taller and slimmer, ran out of a utility closet with a vacuum. "Clean up-a this mess."

"I can tell Mario." Luigi revved up his vacuum and sucked up all of the broken furniture. Then he shot out brand new furniture.

"Great job with that vacuum Luigi."

Luigi looked at Samus and blushed. "Yeah…thanks, I refluxed the whizzlenator and the fidgetron and I connected the flibbinbobber to the zizzlepopper."

"Sounds interesting but I told you it wouldn't work between us Luigi."

"I know." Luigi walked off, a look of defeat etched across his face. This was the fortieth time this week.

"I'll punish these boys Mr. Mario." Mario looked at her with a 'You better' look. "You two are grounded…again! And this time, I'm taking all of your video games, tv, and computer privileges!"

Link stomped his foot, "Dang!"

"Why were you two running around the lobby anyway?" Samus tapped her foot, waiting for the answer.

"Well…You know how Link keeps that blue crystal with him? He uses it to teleport himself throughout the hotel. This morning, I caught him taking donuts from the kitchen. I was able to grab him before he teleported, which was a mistake on my part. We appeared behind the candy bar, right behind Tifa, and Link bumped his elbow into my hand."

"And your hand hit Tifa's bottom?"

"Yep, and then Link disappeared, leaving me behind where I got beat up by Tifa. I managed to survive so I when was able to walk, and attacked Link. My anger got the best of me."

"Quite a story and since I know I can trust Cloud." Samus and Cloud looked at Link, who simply smiled, "I'll change the punishments, Cloud, you're grounded for a week. Link, you get two weeks, and that crystal, it's mine now." Link handed the crystal to Samus. "Kirby!"

The little pink blob slid across the hallway. "Man, Luigi and I have it rough, you don't have a clue what we have to go through."

"I have to sing everyday."

"I have to do everything everyone says and be at everyone's call."

"I guess you do win."

"I always do now let me get back to my normal self." Kirby took in a deep breath of air and sighed. Kirby smiled and raised his arm in the air. "Poyo!

"Good Kirby! I need you to get rid of this crystal for me." Kirby took the crystal from Samus and put it in his bag. Then he ate his bag. "Thanks little guy!" Kirby held his hand out. "How could I forget?" Samus gave a cookie to Kirby, who walked off after eating it. "Now off to your room you two!" Samus chased them into the hotel room.

Two weeks later…

"I can't believe Zelda's back from her trip to the Mushroom Kingdom already."

"Yeah, she usually stays there for a month and then comes back a truck of clothes. Hey look! She's here!" Cloud pointed out the door to Zelda, who was walking into the door.

"It's little me! Back from…uh…yeah…I'm back!" Everyone looked at her. "I said I'm back!" Everyone clapped.

Link offered to carry her bags for her. Let's just say, if it's a girl, it's a human, and it's hot, he'll go crazy for it. "I'll take these to your suite for ya!"

"Thanks Link! You're always so helpful!" Zelda blew Link a kiss. Link's eyes turned to hearts as he ran to the elevator. He stopped in front of the candy counter, looked at Tifa, whose uniform couldn't cover her waist, stared a bit, and ran up the stairs. Link had placed everything in their place before Zelda got back. "Man! You work fast!"

"I know!" Link flexed his muscles he gained from holding heavy objects over his head while music that barely gets old played around him.

"I really need to take a shower! The Mushroom Kingdom gets hot really fast!" Zelda clapped, causing a shower to shoot out of the wall and stop in front of her. She started to strip her clothes off. "Uh…shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Kind of."

"Then I'm gone!" Link burst out of the door to Zelda's suite and soon arrived at Wario's Super Store. Cloud was already there, stacking food on the shelves. Link quickly got into his uniform. "I'm here."

"Bout time Link! Your brother needs help! Then again, I don't really care! Wahaha! That's how cool I am!" Wario continued to laugh until a tall slim purple man walked into the store. "Waluigi?!"

"Yes brother! You think you're swordsmen employees are better than mine?!"

"Not really, these two are the worst employees ever, but they do everything I say so I don't care."

"Well you're wrong! My swordsmen can easily beat yours! In fact, let's make a deal! If I win, you must donate 100,000,000 dollars to charity, and if you win, I'll close my store down!"

"Sure, whatever."

"Come on in boys!" Waluigi snapped his fingers and his two employees walked in. The first was the giant, evil looking, Black Knight, and the other was Inuyasha, the dog demon. "Still think you can win? I can hear you and your wallet weeping! Mwahaha!" Waluigi and his two employees walked out.

"We're doomed!" Wario collapsed in a flood of tears. Then he stood up. "Then again, I don't care! 100,000,000 dollars is only .1 of my money! Wahaha! But you both still need to win; I'm losing my customers to them! Who am I kidding?! We're screwed!"

"Wait! There is someone who can help!"

"Why am I here?" Tifa was standing in the middle of the store, the three guys staring at her. "Stop staring, or you're all dead." Everyone looked around the room. "That's better, but why do you need me?"

"You're the strongest one at the hotel and we have to face off against the guys at Waluigi's!"

"Ha! You guys don't stand a chance!" Everyone glared. "Sorry but they're huge! You two puny kids don't stand a chance.

"We're not kids! We're the same age as you!"

"Yeah, but your short than I am since you're supposed to be kids."

"Can you just train us please?!"

"Fine. Both of you raise up your swords." They did. "Now swing it down." Done. "And that's it! Bye!" Tifa ran out of the store. Everyone glared, except Link, who stared.

"Bouncy…" Cloud exchanged his glare to Link, and then slapped the back of his head.

The next day, it was time for the showdown. The two giant swordsmen stared down at the smaller ones. Black Knight pointed his massive sword at the twins. "Are you ready to be destroyed, little ones?"

"We're not trying to kill each other though."

The Black Knight stooped down and stared into Link's eyes. "That rule was never stated." Black Knight pulled himself back up and tapped his sword on his shoulder.

Then the referee walked in. "Mario? What are you doing here?"

"I just-a wanted to help the cause! That, and I just-a wanted to watch-a you get your little butts-a kicked!"

"You're cruel."

"I know." The four swordsmen faced each other. "Fight-a!" The fight was now over. Link and Cloud lay on the ground, beaten up badly. "Waluigi wins!" Mario looked at Waluigi, who was cheering, and then to Wario, who was picking his nose.

"What? I have much more money than that!"

Three days later…

Samus walked into the room, grocery bags hanging from her arms. "Hey boys." Link and Cloud were playing Wario Ware: Smooth Moves. "I said hey boys!"

"Hi mom!"

Samus set the groceries on the counter. "Guess which celeb is here today?"

"Rangiku the Bay-watch babe!" Samus shook her head. "King Bobobo of the Land of Idiotism!" Samus shook her head again. "Dad!"

"No. How about I just tell you?" The twins nodded their heads. "It's Sonic."

"The food place?!" Cloud stared at his brother.

"No, the track star. He was defeated at the Smash Tournament today by Megaman."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?! No way! …Who is that?" Link slapped the back of his brother's head.

"How do you not know about Sonic the Hedgehog?! He is the fastest person in all of the Smash Universe!"

"Not when I cast…" Cloud punched his fist through the air. "Hastaga!" Cloud ran out of the room and down the stairs. Link was already there waiting for him.

"You're not that fast, spell or not." Then someone walked out of the elevator. "Get down Cloud!" Link pushed Cloud's head down and ducked. "That's Sonic!"

Cloud looked at the blue hedgehog, who was talking on his cellphone. "He doesn't look that fast. Wait, where'd he go?" The twins looked around the hotel and noticed him buying an energy bar. "Dang! He is fast!" Then he disappeared again. "Dang!" Link and Cloud ran up to the counter and talked to Tifa. Then they decided to 'play' sword fight after they had an argument about who would win the next round of the tournament. They clanged their swords all the way to the elevator and continued fighting. When the elevator opened up, the fought out of it and soon Link had his back to the door. Cloud brought his sword up right as the door opened. Link rolled to the side, the sword hitting the person who opened the door. It was Sonic. Sonic twitched, nothing happening yet. Then the spikes on the back of his head fell off.

Sonic's left eye twitched. "Crash!!!" An orange tornado spun out of the elevator. When he stopped, it revealed the tornado to be Crash the Bandicoot, who happened to be wearing a crash helmet, a tuxedo, and a pair of sunglasses.

Crash leaned forward and looked straight into the yes of the brothers. "Boo."

"Ah!" Link and Cloud ran toward the stairs.

"I don't think so!" Sonic appeared in front of them. "You two are in big trouble! I'm going to get the manager to kick you out! Or I can just kick you out myself!" Sonic cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think so!" Samus's foot collided with the side of Sonic's face. "No one is allowed to beat my sons except me!"

"Your devil children nearly killed me!"

"It was your fault for opening the door!" Sonic and the brothers glared at each other.

"Can't you three settle this somehow?"

Sonic thought for a second and said, "I've got an idea! If one of your children can beat me in a race, I won't tell the manager. If one of them can, I'll go find a new hotel."

Link pointed at Sonic and shouted, "You're on!"

Sonic smirked and wagged his finger. "You made a big mistake, little boy. I can't wait to watch you walk out of this hotel. The race is tomorrow at the big field at Nintendo Park. See you two there!" Sonic walked back into his room.

"Idiot!" Cloud slapped Link across the face three times. "You just challenged the fastest being ever to a race! We can't possibly win!"

"Yeah…I didn't think about that."

"You two got yourself into this, you have to get yourself out."

"Mom's right." Link and Cloud ran to the janitor's closet. It was Saturday so that meant Luigi and Kirby would be having there poker night about now. "Guys! We need you help!"

"Poy! Poyo poyo poy!"

"Talk normal Kirby!"

"What did you guys do now and why do you need our help?"

"We messed up Sonic's hairdo and he challenged us to a race!"

"You guys our screwed." Kirby looked at his hand. "Full House."

"Royal Flush."

"Dang it!" Kirby banged the top of the table.

"Since Kirby is having an episode, I'll help you guys! Of course, we can't let Mario know or he'll stop us." Luigi pointed at their boots. "Give me your shoes." The brothers pulled their boots off and tossed them at Luigi. "Now close your eyes and count to ten. Then open them." They did. Luigi presented them with a pair of high tech boots. "These shoes will let you run faster than Sonic ever could!"

"Thanks Luigi!" The two boys grabbed the boots, put them on, and ran to the park to try them out. There was a loud explosion. "They don't work!"

The next day…

Sonic was at the starting line, stretching out his legs. In front of him was a 100,000-mile long track. Link and Cloud looked like they were about to cry. "We're going to lose are home! This is your fault Link!" Cloud started beating on Link's head.

"Stop! We can still win, albeit the small chance we have." Link and Cloud got to the sides of Sonic and got ready to run. Mario was once again the referee. "You really don't like us do you Mr. Mario?"

"Of course I-a don't! You always tear-a up my hotel-a! Ready! Set! Go!" Sonic zipped ahead, the twins far behind in such a short time.

"We can't win! We can't win!" Link and Cloud ran as fast as they could but they couldn't match Sonic's amazing speed.

"They can't win! They can't win! We have to do something!" Samus looked around. Zelda and Tifa were sitting next to her. Samus' eyes looked at Tifa's chest. "Tifa! I need you to get on the finish line!"

"Why?"

"It's the only way for them to win!"

Tifa thought for a second. "Okay, but only if Link stops hitting on me."

"Deal!" Tifa leapt onto the track and stood at the finish line, Sonic getting closer and closer.

"Hey Cloud!"

"Yeah Link!"

"Use those binoculars of yours to see what's at the end of the track!" He did that. "It's Tifa!"

"Let me see those!" Cloud tossed the binoculars to Link. Link looked through them and saw Tifa. Tifa raised her finger to her mouth, touched it to her tongue, and touched her side. Link could have sworn he saw steam. Link took one look at Tifa, who was smiling seductively. Link's eyes turned to hearts. "I'm coming Tifa!" Link wound up his right leg and zoomed forward, leaving Cloud in his dust.

"Your welcome!"

In a few seconds, Link had caught up Sonic. "How in the world have you caught up with me so easily?!"

"The power of love is strong!" Link was now ahead of Sonic.

"I don't think so!" Link and Sonic were neck and neck, no one having a clue who would win. The finish line was now a few feet away. There was a flash and it was over. Sonic gasped for breath and Link doubled over, all of his breath gone.

"Who-a won!" Everyone grouped around the tv that was about to show the winner. It showed a funny picture. Apparently, right before they crossed the finish line. Link had tripped and had rolled on his back. The picture zoomed to the line, showing Link's head and Sonic's foot. The tip of Link's ear had crossed the line first. "No!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered for the boy.

Link looked at Tifa. "I think I deserve a kiss."

"Sorry, you're not allowed to flirt with me anymore." Tifa leaned in and kissed Link's cheek. "You did deserve one though." Link smiled and passed out. Cloud was out of breath as he crossed the finish line.

"What do I get?" Zelda hit Cloud's forehead with a tiny diamond. Cloud fell back.

A week later…

"This has been the weirdest month ever!"

"But certainly one of the best!"

"Other than fact that we got our butt's kicked by people twice our size, yeah!"

Samus walked into their room. "Thanks for riding of this weeks events. You two are grounded for attacking a celebrity and getting into a fight." The brothers sighed and went to their room.

* * *

**Ty: Done! I guess school is better for my stories; I've been finishing them a lot faster now! I bid all my readers a found farewell till next time! I hope this was good enough for you SSC.**


	13. Anime Paradise

**Chapter 13-Anime Paradise**

**Ty: RandomChicken requested a parody on her story so here it is. The order is still the same, but with Pokemon Phantom at the end. I'm still surprised that this story is almost doing better than my adventure story. And since I'm too lazy to list an anime character equivalent to all of RandomChicken's OCs (there are a lot of them) I'll just list the main characters.**

**Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Ed, Bobobo, Goku, Red, Ken Kazaki (Legendz), Kazuki (Buso Renkin)-Main characters**

**Cranky-Cranky**

**Ty: This shall be interesting…or strangely creepy.**

* * *

"Run for your lives!" Ken and Red were running away from a large horde of Cranky-bots. They were Cranky's latest creations. 

"Hahaha! Looks like this old brain still has it! Show em whose boss boys!" Cranky did a victory dance as the robots tackled them. "Crush them! Crush them!"

"Crush them! Crush them!" Bobobo had joined Cranky, who smacked him down. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Bobobo got up. "You should try noodles instead!" Bobobo dumped a vat of steaming noodles onto poor Cranky. Cranky got up and saw Bobobo sitting Japanese style next to a table. "Mmm. This ramen is delicious."

"Did you say ramen?!?!?!" Naruto rammed through the door and chowed down on a bowl of ramen. "Man this is really deli…why…does it taste like rubber?" Naruto inspected the noodle in his mouth. It was Luffy's arm. "Luffy?! What are you doing in my ramen?!"

Luffy oozed out of the bowl. "The heat…melted me…again. It looked so good, but tasted so evil."

Cranky sweat dropped. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

Everyone else walked into the room. "Don't blame us, blame the audience." A Hollow ran across the room with a van playing the Ghost Busters theme chasing after it. "They've had it to good for to long. Bankai!" Ichigo chased after the van waving his sword through the air.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Cranky?"

"The Chaos Dragon Coconut has been stolen! …Again!"

"That's horrible! We have to get it back! …Again! I'm guessing Orochimaru, Crocodile, Aizen, Sesshomaru, Lust, Baldy Bald, Omega Shenron, Giovanni, Jabberwock, and Butterfly Man stole it."

"Yes! Now go get it back! One of them will have it! …Maybe!" And so they ran off to completely different locations.

Naruto hopped across the trees of Germany. He took a wrong turn earlier so yeah. Naruto used his sleeve to wipe off something from his mouth. "Man, borsch is nothing compared to ramen. Boiled sheep liver…that's just wrong." Naruto landed on the rooftop of a small house. "Show yourself Orochimaru!"

"I'm only here because you are, you brat! We were supposed to fight in our village but you took a wrong turn." Orochimaru slithered out of a tree and stared straight at the nine-tailed demon container. "Are you ready to die brat?"

"There's no way I'm losing to an albino homosexual! Not again at least! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created fifty shadow clones and sent them at Orochimaru.

"Kuku kuku. Hog Style: Tonton!" Orochimaru pulled out Tsunade's disgruntled pig and let it go. It charged at the Naruto clones and made them disappear. "Bring Down the House!" Orochimaru stomped the ground, causing a large frog to fall from the sky and destroy the rest of the clones. "Give it up boy! This fight will get boring now that I've used both of the jutsus in my slots!"

"You're Ultimate Ninja 2 Orochimaru? Hahaha! I'm Shippuden Naruto! You're as good as dead. Wind Style: Shuriken Rasengan!" Naruto created a shuriken shaped Rasengan in his hand and threw it at Orochimaru. "Dodge that!"

"With pleasure." Orochimaru took three steps to the left, dodging the attack completely. The Rasengan blasted the German Embassy. A man with a beard stumbled out of the remains "I think you killed Chuck Norris. Poor man. He was so…"

"Dynamic Entry!" Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the face, sending him flying. Naruto pointed his finger at Orochimaru and started yelling. "Don't ever talk like that in front of me again!"

"My nose! My beautiful nose!" Orochimaru turned his head to reveal his true form. He was Michael Jackson. "I'm going to get you, you little boy. Moon Dance Fever jutsu!" A disco ball dropped out of the sky as MJ danced.

"It burns! It burns!" Naruto shut his eyes and covered his ears. "Ninja Art…" A red aura covered the fallen Naruto. "Nine Tailed Fox Barrage! Rah!" The chakra changed into the form of a fox with nine tails, covering all of Naruto's body. "Die sicko!" Naruto charged a dark red ball with his tails. "Grah!" Naruto blasted Orochimaru/MJ to bits. Naruto fell to the ground and pointed his finger to the sky. "I am the greatest."

Luffy hid inside a locker in Pokemon Stadium. Multiple Aqua Guys (Shy Guys who can control water) had chased him through it. "Water! It will drown me!" Luffy ruffled through the locker and pulled out a moldy ham sandwich. "Meat!" Luffy chomped down the sandwich.

"Sand Storm Crush!" Sand oozed through the holes and gaps of the locker and formed itself around Luffy. It squeezed Luffy for a minute and then it slipped away. "Let's see that dead body, Straw Hat." Crocodile rammed his golden hook through the metal locker and ripped off the door. Luffy had been squeezed to the width of a toothpick. Crocodile used his real hand to pick up Luffy. "There's no way you're getting that Chaos Dragon Coconut now, scum." Just then a fist slammed into Crocodile. He slid across the ground, unconscious. The sound of a zipper opening woke the ex-warlord. Crocodile stood up as fast as he could when a yellow liquid dropped onto his cloak. "I crushed you Straw Hat! How are you still alive?!"

Luffy wound his arm around his head, body, and legs. "My bones are made of rubber." Crocodile growled as he swiped at Luffy. Luffy limbo-ed down to avoid the swipe and kicked Crocodile through the ceiling. Crocodile flew up and landed on the floating platform of Pokemon Stadium. "Gum-Gum Big Bang-Zooka!" Luffy swung his arms rapidly around him, creating firework style spurts to burst around him. Crocodile slid across the ground again. "Had enough Crocodile?"

"Enough isn't a word in my dictionary." Crocodile unscrewed his golden hook and showed his shiny poisoned needle. "I'm sure you remember the taste of my poison? It's been yearning to kill you since our first fight."

"You won't get me this time Croco…" Crocodile rammed his hook through Luffy's chest. Luffy dangled in the air above the psycho.

"Have _you_ had enough Straw Hat? This poison will kill you and you can't stop it! Hahaha" Crocodile laughed as Luffy held himself up a bit."

"You forget Crocodile." Luffy pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. "I have Benadril." Luffy glugged down the medicine and bounced off of Crocodile's hook. "Hehe! It's always good to carry medicine with you!" Luffy flexed his arm. "Get ready Crocodile cause this is gonna hurt!"

"You're the only one going to get hurt Straw Hat! Sand Storm Burst!" Crocodile slammed his hook into the ground, causing huge sand explosions to burst out of the ground. The sand erupted around Luffy and sent him flying.

"Gum-Gum Hook!" Luffy regained his posture and punched Crocodile across the cheek. Crocodile yelled as he fell of Pokemon Stadium and toward the ground below. "…Dang, I forgot about the Coconut."

Ichigo slashed the Ghost Buster's van in half and walked away as it exploded. "All these punks trying to steal my jobs. My sword is just as good as their fancy boxes." Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked toward the exit of Japan, Legendz district. Aizen dropped down in front of him and slashed him forward.

"You are going anywhere Ichigo. I must kill you here and now." Aizen pulled out his Zanpakto and aimed the point of it at Ichigo.

"Man Aizen, I thought I kicked your butt already. Guess you just want to get kicked crossed Jersey again." Ichigo charged at Aizen and swung. Aizen blocked Ichigo and kicked him back.

"You haven't fought me yet. You still haven't fought Grimmjow." Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo and swiped his sword across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stumbled backwards and held his bleeding body.

"Gah!" Ichigo spat out some blood and stood up. "True, true but I'll still beat the tar out of you! Rise Zangetsu!" A strong blue aura erupted from Zangetsu. "Strike!" Ichigo swiped Zangetsu through the air, sending blue waves toward Aizen. Aizen broke through each blade easily.

"You are weak Ichigo. Do you want this battle to bore me?" Aizen walked forward while tapping his blade against his shoulder. "Do you know what I do to those who bore me?" Aizen raised his hand in front of him and shot Ichigo back with a shockwave. "Any last words before you die, boy?"

"Yeah, duck." Aizen raised his eyebrow as a wrecking ball smashed through a building and slammed him up and onto a pillar. Ichigo jumped up the construction area and landed across from Aizen. "Had enough?"

"Enough is never enough." Aizen got up and started floating over the pillar. "I guess you haven't learned to fully control your spiritual energy. The marvelous things you can do with it." Aizen flew forward and swiped at Ichigo. Ichigo leaned back to avoid the sword but almost caused himself to fall off. Ichigo grabbed the pillar, saw a shimmer above Aizen, and pulled himself up.

"Come on dork!" Aizen growled and flew at Ichigo. Ichigo front flipped over Aizen and swiped at the air above him. Aizen turned around and saw Ichigo's smile. Aizen opened his mouth to say something but couldn't as the rope that was holding him up broke, causing him to fall. Aizen banged his head against multiple polls and finally fell and broke through a bulldozer. "Oh yeah! If you can't take the heat, stay out of the work area!" Ichigo laughed at his bad joke and accidentally slipped off the pillar he was standing on.

Inuyasha broke through the Buso Renkin district of Japan as his brother chased him through town. "You're never going to get me, dog breath!" Inuyasha jumped up and off the buildings surrounding him. Sesshomaru followed his brother, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Who are you calling dog breath, dog brain?" Sesshomaru jumped up as a blur and landed in front of his brother. Inuyasha slid across the building and immediately ran the other way. "You won't be getting away that easily." Sesshomaru ran at his brother once again and smashed him to the side. Inuyasha flew off the building and landed inside a parking garage. Sesshomaru appeared in front of the fallen demon. "And so the mighty Inuyasha has finally fallen." Sesshomaru's cheek poured blood as a fresh gaping wound was cut in it.

"Remember when we were kids and I cut you when you made me angry. You still have that scar." Inuyasha spun to the side as Sesshomaru swiped at him with his claws. Inuyasha stabbed his sword forward but Sesshomaru grabbed it and spun it around. Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha back, raised his sword, and cut through Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Give up while you still can brother. You never stood a chance when we were younger and you don't stand a chance now. Now die!" Sesshomaru kicked up again, causing the Tetsuiga to slip from Inuyasha's hands. Sesshomaru grabbed the sword from midair and cut a deep gap into the concrete below him. "Tetsuiga is now where it should have been when our father died. In my hands! Iron Shockwave!" Sesshomaru stabbed his new sword into the concrete below and watched as the chaos of iron pipes blew out of the walls and wound themselves around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked up to his brother and smirked as he dangled above ground. "How does it feel to be on the weak end of the stick brother? I've known how it feels for to long." Sesshomaru propped Tetsuiga against Inuyasha's chest. "Any last words before the blade of chaos pierces you and ends your pitiful life?"

"I wish you were never born!" Sesshomaru gaped and fell to the ground. The sword that was meant for healing that was once in his hands was now pierced through heart. Inuyasha busted out of the pipe wrap and picked up his sword. Inuyasha kicked at the body of his late brother. "I guess this is close enough."

Now we're in the Bleach district of Japan, or at least the remains of it. Lust stood above Ed, whose mechanical arm was nearly ripped to shreds. "What's wrong shorty? Do you lust over Lust?"

"What did you call me?" Ed stood up and closed his hand into a fist. "Did you just call me short?!" Lust took a fast step back but was to late as the remains of Ed's arm jabbed through her gut. "You're going down!" Lust stood up but got swatted back down. "Stay down and never try to get up."

"Never boy!" Lust did a back spring kick and knocked Ed down. Lust back flipped and thrusted her heel into Ed's groin. Ed gasped heavily. "You are the one not getting up." Lust dug her heel deeper.

"I'm…going to make you pay!" Ed reached at Lust's leg, grabbed it, and twisted it. Lust fell down and held her leg in pain. Ed grabbed her once more. "This is something I saw on a wrestling show once! I like to call it the Alchemy Twister!" Ed spun around and around and finally let Lust go. She sped through the air and broke through the remains of the broken buildings of Karakura Town. She never got back up. Ed stood there for a second then fell into the rubble. "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

Bobobo wore his black jacket and stared down Baldy Bald the 3rd. They stood in the middle of several ancient Japanese buildings. "It's time for one of my ultimate Super Fists!"

"I won't let you do that Bobobo! Super Fist of Red Magic: Demon Doves!" Baldy Bald held his cape behind and let blazing doves fly at Bobobo. "Explode!" Baldy Bald snapped his fingers and watched the fireworks around Bobobo. "How do you like the taste of my red magic! Hahaha!"

Baldy Bald broke through one of the buildings as Bobobo flew above the ground with his nose hairs dangling. "It tastes horrible! Yet with a small hint of chicken." Bobobo landed on the ground as Baldy Bald walked out of the building. "Ultimate Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Gamefaqs Madness!" Baldy Bald sat in front of a desk with a computer on it.

"What the?" Baldy Bald scrolled down and looked through the various posts like 'n00b,' 'FAIL,' and 'flames j00.' "Wow, this poor kid got flamed pretty bad." Then the computer burst into flames and set Baldy Bald on fire. "Ah!"

"If you thing that's bad, wait till you see the internet trolls!" Ugly troll creatures rushed out of the computer and trampled on Baldy Bald.

"Is that all you got Bobobo?!" Baldy Bald stood on his feet. "I expected more from the last of the Nose Hair clan!" Bobobo smirked at Baldy Bald. "What's so funny?!"

"The last part of Gamefaqs is…logic in the form of walls of text!" Walls of text slammed Baldy Bald into a mountain. "I guess I forgot the logic was false!"

"That's horrible!" The walls disappeared and dropped Baldy Bald down. "I'm still here Bobobo! You'll have to do more than that to defeat me!"

"I have yet to use my supreme super fist! Get ready cause it's huge! Supreme Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Fics Gone Mad!" Bobobo disappeared, along with the scenery, leaving Baldy Bald in complete darkness.

"What is this?!" Baldy Bald twisted his head around the see all the doors now surrounding him. "What in the world?"

"Pick a door. Depending on the door you pick, you can leave this place safely and fully healed, or leave this place hurt and crying for your mama!" Baldy Bald hesitated and picked the door closest to him. "You picked the story Doom By Death! Or should I say SSBB: The Adventure of Six!"

"Ha! I've already been in this story! I'm going come out of here alive after all." Baldy Bald laughed and walked out. "Hahaha…ha? Uh oh." Baldy Bald found himself inside his headquarters, with Mewtwo, Bowser, Meta Knight, Roy, Pikachu, Falco, and nine other people about to kill him.

"Welcome to chapter 33." They all blasted Baldy Bald to smithereens just like they did before. "Wow this fic is mad."

The Smashers looked around, trying to find the voice. "Who said that?"

Goku fell on the ground and Omega Shenron rammed his elbow into Goku's stomach. "How do you like that monkey boy? To much to handle?"

"I am a Super Saiyan! I will win and make sure this world does not die!" Goku landed on top of Mount Coronet. "Haaaaaaaaa!" Goku burst with power and transformed into his SS4 form. "Kamehameha x10!" Goku shot a large red blast at Omega, sending him flying through the mountain, which completely blew it up. Goku didn't see Omega as he crashed into him. Now Goku was flying back and crashed through Mount Silver. "I didn't think I'd ever have to use this. Haaaaaaaaa!" Goku's red and black fur turned gray and yellow. "Super Saiyan 5!" Goku grabbed Omega's head and pulled him underground. Soon enough they were in the world's core. "Let's see you withstand this!" Goku flew toward the core and tossed Omega into it.

"That's not enough monkey man!" Omega headbutted Goku in the gut and flew into the atmosphere. "I'll finish this now! Minus Energy Ball!" A black ball appeared in front of Omega. "Fire!" Omega pushed the ball forward.

"I'll be the one finishing you Omega!" Goku brought his hands back. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha! Times 1000!" Goku shot a huge beam at Omega and the Minus Ball. The Kamehame obliterated Omega's attack and ultimately blew apart Omega.

Giovanni glared at Red as they stood in the dinosaur filled atrium of Capsule Corp. "Forget all hope you ever had of leaving this place boy! I'll make sure you never leave this atrium alive! Rhyperior, use Horn Drill!"

"Dodge Charizard!" Charizard flew up and kicked Rhyperior aside. "Great job, now use Seismic Toss!" Charizard grabbed Rhyperior, flew through the roof, and tossed him down. "Yeah! How do ya like me now?"

"I loathe you! Luckily I have more Pokemon where that one came from! Show this weakling who the king of the jungle really is!" Giovanni tossed a pokeball at the ground. Charizard fainted when a Kingler knocked it down with Crabhammer.

"Charizard return!" Charizard disappeared in a flash of light and returned to its pokeball. "Come on out Ivysaur and use Leech Seed!" Ivysaur jumped out of the pokeball and hit Kingler with the seed. Vines sprouted out of it and sapped the energy out of it.

"Kingler use Guillotine!" Kingler ripped the vines off and slammed his massive claw at Ivysaur. The bulb frog jumped back and hit Kingler with vine whip. "Shake off the damage Kingler and use Ice Beam!"

"Ivysaur dodge and blast Kingler with Solarbeam!" Ivysaur sidestepped and blasted with Kingler with a beam of light from the sky. Kingler fainted and returned to its ball.

"Cursed crab! You're about to learn a lesson in fighting boy! Come out and use Fire Punch!" An Alakazam blew Ivysaur into a wall with a fiery punch. "Bring out your next pokemon!"

"You asked for it, come on out Squirtle!" The tiny blue turtle popped out of his shell and squirted Alakazam with Water Gun.

"Pathetic! I expected a challenge from you. Use Thunderbolt Alakazam!" Alakazam shot lightning bolts from his spoons. Squirtle jumped to the side and barely missed it.

"We have to end this fast Squirtle! Take these!" Red tossed a black pair of glasses at Squirtle. Squirtle donned the glasses and raised his thumb. "Squirtle, end this with Crunch!" Squirtle propelled himself forwards and bit Alakazam's head. Squirtle held on as Alakazam ran across the atrium. Soon Alakazam got tired and fainted.

"You haven't seen the last of me boy!" Giovanni shook his fist and ran toward the exit. Too bad a dinosaur ate him.

Jabberwock slammed his fist into Shiron, the blue, winged dragon. Shiron slid across the ground ad Kazuki jumped over him as he dodged a spear thrown by Butterfly Man, who happened to be wearing his butterfly mask and underwear. "Jabberwock! Take down both of these goodie-two-shoes!"

"With pleasure. Necrom Blast!" Jabberwock flung a ball of darkness at the Ken, one of the Chosen Elementals, and Kazuki, a fighter with a sword/spear made from alchemy. They luckily dodged the blast. "Stand still!"

"So you can kill us?! No way! Alchemy Seal!" Kazuki spun his sword around, creating five flaming seals in front of him. "Survive this!" The seals crashed into Jabberwock, one on each arm and leg, and one on his head.

"What's happening?!" Jabberwock's gut swirled around and soon his body disappeared into a spinning portal.

"Jabberwock!" Butterfly Man faced the two. "Butterfly Kick!" Butterfly Man jumped up and kicked Kazuki in the gut. "Catch me if you can boy!"

"Let's get his Shiron!" Ken jumped onto the dragon and chased after the speedy man in the butterfly underwear. A light blue symbol appeared on Ken's forehead. "Winning Soul!" A blue body flew out of Shiron's body and grabbed onto Butterfly Man. The body exploded and sent Butterfly Man skidding across the ground. Shiron flew forward and grabbed him. "What did you guys do with the Chaos Dragon Coconut?"

"I-is that why you fought us? We haven't stolen it yet, but we were supposed to tomorrow." Butterfly Man collapsed and dropped from Shiron's hands.

Ken twitched for a second and gaped. _**"What?!"**_ Less than an hour later, the ten anime fighters stood in front of Cranky, swarming around him. In Cranky's hand was the Chaos Dragon Coconut.

"T-this is all a misunderstanding boys! How was I supposed to know I had it in my shirt pocket?" Cranky nervously chuckled as they surrounded him. "Ah!" Cranky ran from the angry ones as they chased him around their house.

* * *

**Ty: I hope that was to your expectations RandomChicken. I actually had a few brain storms while writing this chapter. I bid all my readers a found farewell.**


	14. Mystery Chapter

**Chapter 14-?????**

**Ty: That's right folks; it's finally time for my special chapter. Hopefully it will be good enough for everyone reading this chapter. This chapter is called… (Drum roll) ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

**Chapter 14-SSBB: The Adventure of Evil!**

**That means the roles will be as followed:**

**Dark Master (OC)-Mewtwo**

**Arceus-Bowser**

**Sephiroth-Meta Knight**

**Tobi-Roy**

**Zeno-Pikachu**

**Aizen-Falco**

**Ancient Minister-Master Hand**

**Morgan-Samus (Brother/Sister relationship with DM)**

**Others-Others**

**Ty: Oh this will be fun.

* * *

**

"Oh my god! Morgan's gone crazy again!" The Dark Master ran through the halls, his sister Morgan chasing him with a fiery glare in her eyes. "Help me Oprah! Help me Tom Cruise! Use your black magic to save me!"

"Your invisible celebrities won't save you from my wrath this time, you giant retard!" Morgan leapt through the air, tackled the Dark Master to the ground, and repeatedly beat his head in. "Die!"

Ancient Minister floated out of his office and watched the scene of obscure violence in front of him. "Come on you two, you do this seven times a day and it you always break nearly everything in the mansion." Morgan was lifted off of DM and was placed against the wall. "Now excuse me while all of us except DM and friends go on a shopping adventure while you guys fight off an army of enemies."

"Sure, why not." DM, Morgan, and the Minister went their separate ways. DM walked into the TV room where the others were sitting…well at least most of them were. Tobi was hiding in the fridge, repeatedly mumbling grilled cheese. "Did Tobi use ReNuYu Senso-Orb under the gold aspiration again?" Everyone nodded. "Tobi, we ran out of cheese three days ago. The others went to go get some more." A blue menu popped up and a picture of someone holding a scroll replaced the picture of grilled cheese. Everyone stared blankly at Tobi, who apparently was a knowledge sim…and failing at it.

Zeno hit Tobi with Zaker, blasting him into the bathroom. "Let's do something completely different. Like fight off an army of mutant rabbits to the song "Everybody was Kung-Fu Fighting.'"

Aizen punched Zeno down and rubbed his knuckle. "Don't curse us again Zeno. The mansion is still recovering from the Davy Jones episode." A loud dah was heard from outside. Aizen face-palmed, sighed, and looked out the window at the army of Rabbids. "I should have known. Never talk again Zeno, or you'll get shanked by my Zanpakto."

"Ooh, look at Mister Wannabe Gangster. Check out my leet skills and way of talking! Woo!" Zeno did a small dance and a brick fell on his head. "You're cruel to me Aizen, you know that?"

"You deserved it. Dark Master, how many Rabbids are there?" Everyone looked at DM who was looking outside with a scouter on.

Dark Master slowly pulled off his scouter and crushed it as a mighty wind blew beneath him, causing his coat to flow. "There are OVER 9000!!!" Everyone fell over, including Tobi.

"Oh well, I guess it's time for some action." A red glare came from the hole in his mask. "I'll kill all of those freaks." The Rabbids stopped marching when the wall blew up and Tobi stood there. "How would you all like to feel the strength of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" The hill the Rabbids were running down morphed until it became a large demon. The Rabbids screamed loudly. "If that scares you, try some of this. Fire Fan jutsu." The fan on the back of most Uchiha's clothes appeared in his hand. Tobi waved the fan through the air and the Rabbids burned until they were golden crispy. The Rabbids just screamed louder. "Now my nerves are ticking. Speaking of ticking." Tobi snapped his fingers and bombs were now strapped to them. "Boom." The bombs exploded, leaving hundreds of burn marks on the ground. Tobi then swang his arms back and forth. "I'm going to make some French toast now."

"Oh no you won't." Everyone turned around and saw the Minister floating in front of the other dark Smashers. "Why are there burns on my hill and why does my beautiful, _**evil**_, mansion have a hole in it?!"

Tobi tossed party ball above the Minister and exploded into a bunch of confetti. "Tobi was a good boy and blew up OVER 9000 Rabbids with Tobi's glaring red eye!" The Sharingan activated. "Their inner organs were blown across the land where ravenous crows will peck and eat at them, leaving nothing but blood in their wake! Mwahahaha! Now go make me waffles Tobi!" The red glint went away. "Yes Madara-sensei!" Tobi ran through the hole and into the kitchen.

"Guys, get Tobi and travel across different worlds until you find out who's sent the Rabbids after you. Then destroy everyone who gets in your way of defeating the leader." Everyone stared blankly.

"Don't we own the Rabbids sir?"

"How…how dare you oppose my will for even three seconds! I'm the ruler around here and I command you to go around killing people who dare stand in front of you! Go now and I won't have _them_ go with you. …Actually, Fawful, Dimentio, go with them, make sure they go crazy."

"With the honor of a golden retriever my lord. Like a donut stand in front of Biggest Loser contestants, we are off!" Boxes appeared around them and they found themselves in the ship, which was in outer space. "What is this?"

"Fink rats that I hate have boarded the ship which is ours. Prepare for a salad of death!" Fawful launched himself at the Primids driving the ship.

"Fawful, the ones you are leashing your vengeance on are helpers of the Minister. You may want to stop destroying them so they can drive the ship for us." A box separated Fawful from the beaten-to-an-inch-of-their-life Primids.

Arceus stomped the ground, causing the Primids to get into their positions. "Get us out of here and toward the Smash Stadium. Any questions?" The Primids shook their heads and the ship blasted forward.

Arceus and Sephiroth went into the training room. "Why are you having us go to Smash Stadium, Arceus? Is there something of importance there that has to do with our mission?"

"I once read a book in the Minister's office stating a legend of a race of fighters that fought for fun, which sounds like a bunch of bull to me. The Smash Stadium was where they fought and it indeed does exist. I believe this is where we'll find the ones who attacked us."

"But the Ancient Minister attacked us. The Rabbids are evil, therefore they work for us. If the good Smashers attacked us, they would have sent wire frames or something." Arceus sighed.

"Can't you just let me have my moment to shine for once?" A solid hologram of Mario appeared in front of them. "This is the most evil of the good Smashers. He's the one who probably 'attacked' us." Mario transformed into Master Hand. "He is the one more likely to attack us and he probably could kill us with his mind. We'll let Tobi charge at him like an idiot, and we'll get the hand when it's not looking."

"Good plan." Arceus nodded. "We should be there in…" Everyone was slammed into a wall and groaned.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi crash ship through stadium!" There was a loud yell. "I think Tobi needs to shut the heck up! You nearly killed us!" "But Tobi's a good…" "Don't say it! I'm taking over!" Madara looked at everyone. "We've arrived, now get out of the ship." Everyone walked out of the ship and inspected the area around them. Three Smashers were lying on the ground in pain; they were Ness, Young Link, and Jigglypuff.

"So you must be some of the Smashers. You picked the wrong day to be slow." Aizen picked up Ness and Young Link while Zeno held onto Jigglypuff. "So the legends are true. The Smashers do exist." Arceus looked at the others and nodded his head. "Finish them." There was a yell of Zaker and the loud swish of a sword.

"Who are you guys?!" The dark Smashers turned their heads and saw Wario standing in the doorframe. "Why did you park your ship in our lawn, you despicable retards?!"

"Retard, eh?" Aizen appeared behind Wario and put his sword to the glutton's neck. "Don't base your judgment on the reckless actions of another." Madara groaned. "What should we do with him?"

Wario tried saving his butt and said, "I say we let skinny, handsome man on his way, and not do anything to him as he runs away."

Zeno smiled, "Kill him." There was another swish and Wario fell to the ground. "Now let's go inside and set us up the bomb." They ran into the innards of the stadium. As soon as they stepped into the living room, some of the Smashers got into a battle position while some others fled.

Falcon pointed at the bad guys menacingly. "Who in the world are you guys and what are you doing in our house?!"

Sephiroth smiled, pulled his sword, and waved it in front of the others. "I'm glad you asked that question. We're your worst nightmares. Descend, Heartless Angel." A large purple and green orb appeared near the roof of the room and several of the Smashers fainted. "One Winged Decimation." The orb blew to pieces and struck the remaining Smashers. Only one was left, and he was hiding underneath a table.

Luigi shivered in his boots as the eight evils walked toward him. "I'm not afraid to call Master Hand or Mario! One of them can defeat you! There are others here who can beat you as well." DM flipped the table over and grabbed the front of Luigi's shirt. "W-what are you g-going to do t-to me?"

"Nothing, my green shadowed friend. All you need to do is tell us where the others are. And please don't think of it as betrayal, think it as telling a friend where their friend is." Luigi meekly pointed up the stairs. Everyone could sense DM's malicious smile, even Luigi. Luigi yelped as he rose into the air, holding onto his neck and he tried to say something. "Before you ask, I barely ever hang onto my words." DM raised his other hand where a small red/black ball floated. It sunk into Luigi and he exploded. "Simple, now let's go." The eight walked up the stairs and found themselves in the master kitchen. "Do you think the green one told the truth?"

"What did you-a do to my-a brother?!" Mario ran up and kicked Aizen in the face, and Sonic, who was with Mario, dashed into his gut. Aizen did a quick spin and sent them flying back. What Aizen didn't expect, though, was Falco, who did a fast roundhouse kick to Aizen's head.

"Everyone else go forward and I will take care of these three nuisances." And so they did. "To the one in red, your brother is dead, along with many others that were below this room."

Mario glared at Aizen. "You killed Luigi and Peach." Mario sped forward, almost matching Sonic's speed. "I'll-a kill you!" Aizen smiled and raised his blade.

"Side swipe." Aizen quickly cut his blade through the air and Mario fell, a deep wound in his leg. "Spirit stab." A puncture appeared above the area of Mario's heart. "You brought this fate on yourselves." Mario was sent flying back and bounced off of the kitchen counter, many kitchen supplies around him.

"Come on Sonic, let's kill this guy!" Falco and Sonic ran forward at super speeds and begun kicking Aizen.

"Fools." Gashes appeared on both of the Smashers and they slid across the ground until they hit something. "I hope you enjoy your death. Never attack someone who has even an inch more power than you." Aizen slowly walked up the stairs.

"Bao Zakeruga!" A large silver dragon appeared from Zeno's mouth and flew toward Pikachu. (Yeah that's right, I'm letting him use a move he can't. I make the rules dangit!) "I've decided for you to feel the full pain of death. I hope you enjoy."

"And while you're at the tasting of doom, taste the doom of my mustard tank!" Fawful laughed his crazy laugh from inside his round tank. The missiles from it flew around the electric dragon and hit Pikachu dead on. (Haha, pun)

"Good show Zeno, bean man. Now let us go walk onward." Zeno opened his mouth but Aizen answered his question first. "It's in my character to talk like a noble." Zeno nodded and they ran up the stairs and into a large janitor's closet where Roy and Tobi fought.

"Flare Blade!" Roy unleashed multiple explosions at Tobi, who whimsically moved around the room, his own sword in his hand. "Stand still so I can hit you!" Tobi shook his head and jumped away from another explosion. "Please?!"

"Can't do that. After all, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi appeared in front of Roy and spun him around. He then proceeded to jump onto his hands kicked the soles of his feet into Roy's chin, sending him flying. "Dark Dragon Fire jutsu!" A purple dragon flew from Tobi's mask and hit Roy. "And now for the big finish. Thunder Top." Tobi spun around creating a loud noise and friction in the air. Roy fell to the ground, his ears bleeding. Roy then twitched as a blue sparks flew out of his body and he fell to the ground. "Tobi's dizzy now." Tobi fell to the ground, birds flying around his head. Zeno fried the birds with a quick spell and dragged Tobi up the stairs.

By the time they reached the next floor, they saw Sephiroth standing over a slain Meta Knight, whose sword was impaled in a toilet not far off. "Let's continue forward. I'm getting bored of waiting." The others smiled as they followed Sephiroth down the hall and into the larger TV room. Arceus and Bowser were found ramming into each other.

"Give it up, horse punk! You can't beat me! And now I'm going to end your game right here, right now! Giga Bowser Transformation!" Bowser roared and transformed into his giant self.

"If you want to be serious about this then so be it. I will kill you before you have a chance to blink." And so Arceus began when Giga Bowser's eyes started coming down. "Dragon Rush." Arceus slammed into Giga Bowser. "Blast Burn." Giga Bowser was sent flying and bounced off the wall. "Psycho Force." A ball of energy exploded as it hit Giga Bowser. "Judgment." Hundreds of light rays speared Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser fell to the ground, his eyes half closed.

Sephiroth smirked at Arceus. "You couldn't have killed the ignorant fool sooner?" Arceus sighed.

"Believe it or not, I agree with the Dark Master's way of fighting. I think fighting is a form of art, along with killing. But I don't mix business with pleasure like he does." Without a word, they walked up the stairs into hallway connected to Master Hand's office. DM and Dimentio were fending off Mewtwo and Crazy Hand respectively.

Dimentio laughed a jester's laugh as a box formed around Mewtwo. "Avidasa kitty cat." Dimentio smiled and snapped his fingers, causing the inside of the box to explode and dropped Mewtwo to the ground.

"Rocket Kick." DM appeared in front of Mewtwo, he kicked his body up, and kicked it at Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand was shot backward and out of the stadium. "Anyone up for a battle against a sane hand?"

"How bout one against a sane and a crazy hand." Crazy Hand flew back into stadium and Master Hand burst out of his office. "Let me make the odds a little more even." Master Hand shot forward and grabbed Fawful and Dimentio. He squeezed them three times and then flicked them into space. "Two fighting six is much more fair, though I didn't mind fighting eight."

"If this is your wish, then let it be." DM appeared below Master Hand and he blasted him upward. Arceus and Sephiroth followed, leaving Tobi, Zeno, and Aizen against Crazy Hand.

"A quick Trinity should kill the crazy guy." Everyone nodded as Crazy Hand twitched like mad, as usual. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just so happy I get someone to play with." Crazy Hand cracked his fingers. "When I mean play I actually mean destroy. Isn't that awesome?! Finger Rocket!" Crazy blasted forward, aiming his index finger at the three.

"Spirit Thunder Trinity!" Tobi turned into Madara and pulled out his sword. Spirit energy spiraled around the sword and then Zeno's lightning swirled around in the energy. Time went slow for Madara as he prepared the sword. "You're as good as dead." Madara leapt forward and swiped the sword up. Crazy Hand kept flying but soon split in two. "That would have been more fun if it lasted longer." The three crazy killers jumped through the hole in the ceiling and watched Master Hand's fight.

Master Hand had created clones of himself and they all had Spirit Bombs in their palms. "End Trinity: Dark Oblivion." Sephiroth shot a black ball into the air while Arceus' ring turned black and a shadow version circled the ball. A black dragon flew out of DM's palm and encircled the ball and ring. "Finisher!" The dragon glowed darkly and transformed into a dark ball with a glaring red eyes and mouth, and wilds tentacles. It roared and exploded, sending the Master Hands shooting down. "Dark Spears!" The spears shot through the Hands and connected above them, and then shot down a dark rain of shadow spears. Every hand except one blew up in a puff of smoke, leaving the main Master Hand struggling to float.

"You won't get away with this. There will always be someone stronger than you that will kill you all." Master Hand let out a gasp as a bomb to heavy for him to lift appeared in his palm.

"I think we already did. The bomb will blow, annihilating all matter that is truly alive, and by that, I mean anything organic. Your fancy stadium will become ours." They flew away and the bomb blew, the smoking remains of the ground were left. "Total chaos. I find it beautiful. And now to get myself a blueberry muffin." DM shot forward leaving, everyone behind.

Ty: Gory huh? I found it a good time for such a chapter, due to Halloween coming soon. Wait a second; I'm not done yet! Keep reading, readers!

DM sat down on a table, the bodies of dead (dark) Smashers surrounding him. "Total chaos, once again. Such a beautiful art." DM bit into his muffin and laughed.

"…AH!" DM sprang out of his bed and twitched. "That was a nightmare!" DM wiped some sweat from his brow. "I _hate_…and fear blueberry muffins." DM fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Ty: Bet you didn't expect that ending, did ya. At least I put some comedy in this (semi) pure action story. …(Breaks down crying from lack of good comedy)**


	15. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

I am sorry to say that, due to tests I have been taking, I have to put Switched on another hiatus. I am also sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in…forever. Sorry to all the fans of this fanfic.

I said "sorry" too many times…


End file.
